Erza Dragneel The Flame Dragon Slayer
by The Ultimate penguin
Summary: Instead of Igneel finding Natsu he find's Erza and trains her in the art of dragon slayer magic now watch the adventures of team Erza as they take on all kinds of enemy's from dark mage's to parallel version's of them self. Natsu and Erza swap places along with there personalities NatsuxErza.
1. The red head and the red dragon

**Erza Dragneel The flame dragon slayer**

Chapter 1: The red head and the red dragon.

_'thinking'_

"talking"

**I don't own Fairy Tail it is own by every one that has right to it.**

* * *

_FOREST OUTSIDE ROSEMARY VILLAGE X770 5:50AM__  
_

Igneel was flying around a forest looking for a lake so he could land and get a spots a lake and decides to land.

"Just what I need a nice cool drink."Igneel said to him self as he finished his drink when he heard crying behind him he looked back and saw a little girl crying with shoulder length blood red hair the same color of his scales.

"Hey what's wrong Little girl why are you out here by your self?" Igneel asked the little girl.

"My Village(sniff)was attacked(sniff)by some(sniff)bad people and killed my mommy and daddy. Mommy told me to run and I ran." The little girl sobb to Igneel as she looked up at him.

"You look funny ." The girl said as her attitude did a complete 180 it surprised the dragon.

"Your not afraid of me?" The dragon asked the little girl.

"No your not that scary." she said admiring that the dragon did kind of scare the her.

"Hehe your a funny one."the old dragon laughed."What is your name little one?" Igneel asked her.

"Erza. I don't Remember my last name. I forgot it." Erza said."What is your name?" she questioned.

"Ingeel. How old are you Erza?" Igneel asked her.

"5" Erza stated her age.

"Erza how would you like to come with me become my daguther and I'll make you strong?" Igneel questioned The five Year old.

"Really!?" Erza asked excitedly

"Are you sure you want to leave your home?" Igneel questioned her.

"Yea my mommy and daddy died and all of my friends were taken away from me." Erza said in a sad tone as her eyes started water she looked like she was about to cry.

"Erza it's ok to cry you don't have to bottle it up let it out if you need to." Igneel said as he watched Erza let her cries out as she ran up to the big red dragon and huged his snot and let out her cries.

"Igneel(sniff)please(sniff)take me with you and make me strong(sniff)so I can protect the people I care about!" Erza said threw her sobs begging Igneel to make her strong.

"I promise I'll make you strong." Igneel said as he look at the red haired girl.

"Thank you. Can I ride on you back?" Erza thanked and asked the dragon.

"Sure you can Ride on my back were going to leave this place if I'm gonna make you strong." Igneel said as Erza climbed on his back and opened his wing's.

"Hold on tight." Igneel said as she sat on his head.

"Ok ." Erza said as she held on to one of Igneel's horns. When they got to a altitude where Erza could still breath Igneel said. Erza had her eye's closed she was sacred

"Open your eyes Erza." Igneel commanded softly as he stop in mid air and just floated

"I-I'm scared ." Erza said with her eyes still closed.

"Just open your eye I promise it's not scarey It's very pretty." Igneel said trying to convine the five year old red head to open her eyes.

"O-Ok ." Erza said timdly as she open her eyes Erza eye's went very big when she saw the orange red yellow clouds as the sun came up.

"Pretty. Was all erza could say as she looked at the sun rise which got a chuckle out of the old fire dragon king.

"Hold on tight." Igneel instructed.

"Ok." Erza said as she did as she was told and the Igneel then speed off with the red head on his back. Once they landed Igneel would start Erza'a training to become the fire dragon slayer and kick of a chain of event that the old dragon would have never saw coming.

_SOME FIELD IN FIORE JULY 7TH X777 10:28 AM_

"Igneel Were are you." A 12 year old Erza Dragneel called out looking for Her foster father she was wearing make shift pants and a raggeied shirt and the white scale scarf her foster father gave her.

"Igneel Were are you." She called out again but to no avail the big red dragon was no were insight she heard a roar and her head wiped around to the direction she heated the roar she ran after it when she couldn't find him she clutched the scarf that he father gave her and started to cry

"I swear Igneel I'll find you! I SWAER." Erza said as she yelled the last two words to her self.

_MAGNOLIA JULY 8TH X778 1:00 PM_

Erza is 13 year's old now she was siting alone on a river bed crying it had been a hole year and she couldn't find Igneel. She was wearing a long sleeve shirt black t-shirt blue shorts and no shoes the ones she were warring broke along with the white scaley scarf that she got from Igneel She cept her hair short(it like when erza was in the tower of heaven.)  


"What wrong little girl?" Erza heard some one call out to her she turned around to see a short oldman wearing a ten wizard saints jacket a tunakit and black pants and and boots

"Nothing." Erza said turning back to the river

"If it's nothing then why are you crying?" The old man asked

"I can't find my dad." Erza said in a sad tone of voice.

"Well would you like to help you look for him?" The old man asked.

"Really you would help me look for my dad!" Erza said as the sadness in her voice was almost gone.

"Yes I would but before I help you i need to Know your name young one." The old man said now taking a seat next to Erza.

"My name is Erza Dragneel." Erza said as she told the old man her name.

"You have a pretty name Erza." The old man said to Erza

"What is your name?" Erza asked the old man sitting next to her.

"Makarov Dreyar I'm the guild master of fairy tail. Makarov said proudly.

"Now that I've told you my name can you help me find my dad." Erza asked Makarov

"Sure What does he look like?" Makarov asked.

"He a big red dragon." Erza told Makarov

"Hahahahaha That's a good one kid." Makarov said as he wiped a tear from the corner of his left eye.

"I'm serous he taught me magic and every thing." She pouted at the old man.

"If he taught you magic then let's see it." Makarov said he was now curious to see if she was a dragon slayer

"Ok I'll show you." Erza said as she got up "**FIRE DRAGON'S RAOR!**" Erza said as she let out a steam of scarlet colored flames from her mouth. She then went to a tree and grad a branch and broke it off and lit one end on fire with her hand she then ate the flame from the tree branch. "See I know magic it's dragon slayer magic." Erza told the old man who had a big grin on his face. Makarov then got up And asked Erza a question.

"How would you like to join my guild Erza you will make lot's of friends and get to go a lot of neat places."

"Will it get in my way of finding my dad?" Erza asked.

"No it won't you will just have a place to come back to Is all." Makarov said trying to convince the young dragon slayer.

"Maybe." Erza said she really wanted to make new friends but she wanted to find Igneel more.

"Ok how about I tell you some thing my master told me that sound ok?" Makarov asked the red head

"What is it?" Erza wondered.

"Do fairies even have tail's or do they even exist? It's a question that will lead you to a life full of adventure that is what it means to in fairy tail." Makarov said as he told the young dragon slayer the teachings of mavis.

"Ok gramps I'll join your guild." Erza said with a smile.

* * *

**ANNNNDDDDD DONE WITH THE FIRST CHAPTER HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT SO REMEMBER TO FOLLOW AND FAVORITE TILL NEXT TIME ULTIMATE PENGUIN OUT!**


	2. Natsu's hell

**Erza Dragneel The Flame Dragon Slayer**

Chapter 2: Natsu's Hell

_Thinking'_

"Talking"

"**ATTACK'S/TECHNIQUE**"

**I don't own Fairy tail wish I did but sadly I don't all well.**

* * *

_TOWER OF HEAVEN JULY 7TH X776 2:00 PM_

The tower of heaven also know as the r system was magical device for bring the dead back to life it was being built to being back the most evil dark Mage Zeref back to life now your gonna ask your self who the hell in there right mind would do that well it would be the cult of Zeref who worship him like a god. The tower of heaven is currently in construction now the cult uses slaves to build the tower how they capture children from the surrounding areas taking the children and kill the adults. now let go met a little pink haired slave named Natsu Vermillion and his friends Jessie Fernandes, Sarah Mikzuchi, Shô, Millianna, and Wally Buchanan where planing on escaping but they got caught they took Natsu Jessie chased after them when she found natsu he was tied up to apple with his head down Jessie untied the rope and brought him down when she turned him around and looked at his face his left eye was missing the guards had gouge his left eye out

"It going to be ok Natsu I promise." Jessie said as she slung Natsu over her shoulder

"J-Jessie?"

"Natsu if we want our freedom were going to have fight back." Jessie said with determination

"Fight back?" As soon as Natsu said that magic troopers started to come from the ground

"Magic troopers." Jessie said with diastase. The troopers easily overpowered Jessie with little effort they brought Natsu and Jessie back they patched Natsu and tied Jessie to the same pole they tied Natsu to. They began torturing Jessie while the brought Natsu back to his cell with all the kids

"Natsu!" All the kids and rob said

"Shut it brats" The guard said as he took out his whip and whipped Sarah Shô

_'We have to fight back' _Jessie's words ran threw Natsu head

"Ahhhh" Natsu screamed as he jump at hitting the guard wiping his friends the guard natsu sent the guard into the railing out side the sell

"If we want freedom we need to fight back!" Natsu screamed he started the revolt in the tower seeing many people free as he could for the next couple of days during the revolt Jessie was being Tortured by to Guards a fat one and a skinny one

"This kid is no fun we haven't gotten one pep out of her." The tall guard said

"Stop the tough girl act or were gonna have go to more extreme measures like with your little boyfriend." The fat guard said

"You and your little buddy's have no idea your are to be building the r-system when it's done every one gets into heaven." The tall guard said

"Shut up you bastard." Jessie said

"What did you call me!" The tall guard screamed

Calm down shes just trying to rile you up." the fat guard said

"You shut the hell up to you fat pig." Jessie said

"If we didn't have to deal with the rioters I would kill you here and now you little bitch." The fat guard said

"You better pray are god for mercy because you won't get any from us kid." The skinny guard said as he left the room with fat guard.

"God...I don't think there is such a thing in this world...I hate it...this world this tower I hate it all." Jessie said as she looked at the ground.

"Such amusing creatures they don't even know I'm right here in the tower." The lacrima said as it was In circled with red mist.

"Who are you?" Jessie questioned

"You are a lucky child Jessie for you have met the god they so revere." the mist said as it started to form a body then a face with a giant eye and started to posse her.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" Jessie screamed mean while with Natsu and the other kids

"We have to free every one in sector 8 today!" Natsu said

"There's no way we could do that there's to many guards." Sarah said

"We have to that we're Jessie is." Natsu said with disappointment

"Sorry look likes he's into her old buddy." Wally said.

"Um Natsu do you have a crush on Jessie?" Sarah asked with a blush on her face.

"W-What no I-I don't why would you ask we need to stay focused." Natsu said flustered with blush across his face.

"Sorry it's just that I...Ahhhh." Sarah said as she was cut of by a explosion.

"SARAH!" Natsu screamed as he watch Sarah go flying back as a rock hit her Right eye as more explosion came more slave would run

"Magic Troopers!" Shô screamed

"Natsu!" All of his friends said watch as he was frozen with fear as the trooper destroyed every thing near him. One of the magical blast came towards then rob went in front of Natsu and deflected the blast.

"Grandpa." Natsu said in a low tone

"I will not let you take the life of a innocent! HYAA!" Rob said a threw there magic back at the troopers.

"Grandpa." Natsu said in aw

"Huff huff huff your smile has what kept me going Natsu all ways remember to never give up on your dream Natsu." Rob said as he got up to protect Natsu he died protecting Natsu there attacks stop Natsu rage Built and then a yellow magic circle appeared under natsu with the fairy tail symbol

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Natsu screamed as he fired of yellow rays of magic light Natsu had unlocked his mothers **fairy light magic** the magic killed every one it hit Natsu then grab the sword that was next to him the he wet to rescue Jessie after he untied the blue haired girl she started to spout nonsense about how true freedom was right there in the tower she then killed the two guards that were watching her she then chocked out natsu and set him free.

_FAIRY TAIL GUILD HALL JULY 14TH X776 8:00 AM_

"So this the place grandpa Rob told me about." Natsu said to him self as he walked into the guild.

"Hey kid you need something?" A tall muscalur man with orange hair with a brown haired girl about the same age as natsu asked.

"Yes I wanted to join the guild." Natsu said

"Well the masters not here yet you can wait here if you want." the orange hair man offered

"Really thank you." Natsu said as he thank the orange haired man

"Your welcome. What's your name kid?" The orange haired man asked

"Natsu Vermillion." Natsu said as he told them his name. The orange haired mans eyes widen with surprise at Natsu last name but then it turned into a smirk

"Nice name you got there Natsu." The orange haired man said

"Thanks." Natsu said

"Your welcome and my name is Gildarts Clive and this little girl is my daughter Cana." Gildarts said as introduced him and Cana

"Hi welcome to fairy tail Natsu." Cana said with a smile.

"Thank you Cana." Natsu said with a little blush and a wide smile.

"Your welcome." Cana said.

* * *

**FINALLY ****DONE WITH THE SECOND CHAPTER HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT AND DONT WORRY FAIRY LIGHT MAGIC WONT BE NATSU ONLY MAGIC I PROMISE HE WILL HAVE SOME THING COOL SO YEA ALSO NEXT CHAPTER WILL START AT THE BEGINNING OF FAIRY TAIL SO REVIEW FOLOW AND FAVORITE AND ALL FLAMES WILL BE GIVEN TO ERZA ULTIMATE PENGUIN OUT!**


	3. Red headed salamander in hargeon

**Erza Dragneel The Flame Dragon Slayer**

Chapter 3:Red headed salamander in hargeon

_'thinking'_

"talking"

"**attacks/****technique**"

* * *

_Haregon January 3rd X784 12:00 PM_

"Is your friend alright?" The train conductor asked a flying blue cat

"Yea she's just has trouble with transport." Happy said as he patted Erza's back

"Happy...get...me...off now." Erza order dying in place

"Aye." happy said as he grew his wings and picked Erza up. Erza and Happy just got off the train and arrived at Hargeon. Erza Dragneel is a 19 year old girl with red scarlet hair and brown eyes she has her hair in a pony tail. She is wearing Natsu's time skip cloths just with black light bandages on both of her forearms.

_In a store somewhere in Hargeon_

"Aww, so this is the only store in this town?" A certain blonde asked sulking. "Then coming here was not worth it then."

"Ah no, please don't say that." Said an old man behind the counter. "This town doesn't have many mages so this store is mostly for traveling mages. We just got a new shipment of items that you might be interested in." The old man said digging into some things beneath his counter. "We have one thing that is very popular among girls. The colorS! It can change the color of your clothes of choice." He said while changing his shirt's color to purple.

"No thanks I already have one of those." She said glumly while looking around the store. " I'm particularly looking for gate keys. Do you have any of those?"

"Gate keys? We really don't have many of those."

"Ah Nicola the Canis Minor! I've been looking for that one!" The blonde said while excitingly looking at the silver gate key in a box.

"That one? Are you sure you want that one? It's not very strong."

"That doesn't matter! How much for it?"

"Twenty thousand jewels."

"I'm sorry, I think I misheard you. How much again?"

"Twenty thousand jewels."

The blonde just looked at him before hopping onto the counter and seductively posing for him.

"How much was it?" She said with a sexy smile.

_A few minutes later_

The blonde was walking out of the store looking grumpy.

"One thousand jewels. One thousand jewels is all my looks were worth." She sighed and then heard loud cheering and shouts.

"It's Salamander!"

"I can't believe it's really him!"

"He's so dreamy!" said a bunch of girls.

"Salamander? He's here?" The blonde said. She knew about Salamander, he was a fire mage that you can't get anywhere.

As she went through the crowd, her chest started to feel weird. In the center was a man with dark blue hair, and a long dark blue cloak. Once she saw him, her heart started to beat really fast.

'What is this feeling?" She thought as hearts started to appear in her eyes. _'Is this love?'_

_Near the crowd_

"Let's look around the center Happy, we might find Igneel there!"

"Aye sir!"

Erza was very excited at the moment.

As they walked, they heard the crowd in the distance and their hopes quickly rose.

"Look Erza! There's something going on over there. Is it igneel?" Happy asked.

"I don't know let's go find out!" Erza said while starting to run towards the pushed aside some girls and got to the center of the crowd.

"Igneel!" Erza said excitedly "Who the Fuck are you." Erza said as she looked at the fake salamander. The fake salamander jaw literally fell to the floor as he watched a girl not be affected by his charm magic

"Don't tell me you've never heard of me before! I'm the infamous Salamander who uses fire magic!" He said as sparkles shrouded him causing his fan girls to go wild over him. He then held his hand out towards Erza with his name.

"Not interested." Erza said turning away before she got hut by Salamanders fan girls

"How dare you!?"

"Don't disrespect Salamander!"

"Now, now, take it easy please. It's no big deal." Fake Salamander said waving his hand carelessly. The girls then left the beaten Erza and went back to The Fake Salamander with hearts back in their eyes.

"Aww Salamander your so nice"

"So forgiving!"

"I'm sorry my ladies, but I have to get to get going. But I am hosting a party on a cruise later tonight and you are all invited. **Red Carpet**." He said before flying off on a stream of purple flames.

"You ok?" The blond girl asked holding out her hand to help her up.

"Ow yea I'm fine" Erza said rubbing her face where one if the fangirls hit her she took the blond girls hand to help her up.

"Thank you for helping me." The blond girl said

"Huh? Helped you? I didn't do anything." Erza said to her.

"Physically, no. But that Salamander guy was using Charm magic. Charm magic causes anyone in range to fall in love with the caster. But it has a flaw, when someone figures it out, the spell has no effect. So thank you Oh ya my names Lucy by the way."

"Your welcome."

"Please allow me to treat you to some lunch!" Lucy offered her while she beamed a smile at her.

"Sure!" She grinned showing her teeth while Lucy slightly blushed.

Lucy took them to a nearby restaurant and they quickly ordered what they wanted. Lucy was astonished when she heard that they wanted one of everything but decided to not pay attention to it.

"So you're both Erza and Happy huh?" She asked.

"Aye!" They both said simultaneously.

"By the way, I know I may not look like it but I'm a wizard." She told them.

"Really?" Erza said with a mouthful of food.

"Yup! I'm a wandering mage actually, I haven't joined a guild yet. But I have my sights set on a certain guild!" She said with sparkles in her eyes.

"What guild?" Erza asked

"It's a guild called Fairy tail It's the strongest guild! I want to join it but I don't know where it is." She said with a frown. "I wonder if there's anything I need to do, like a test, to get in. Oh well you two probably don't know what I'm talking about."

"Cool." Was all Erza said

"So what are you guys here for?" Lucy asked

"I'm looking for my Dad."

"O ok here's the money for the food and would you like me to help look for your dad?" Lucy asked

"Thank you for the food and sure You can help look for him." Erza said swallowing more food

"Ok what does your dad look like?" Lucy asked

"Igneel is a big red dragon." Happy said

"You thought something like that was in the middle of town?!" Lucy asked surprised that any one could be that stupid.

"I'm such a idiot." Erza muttered as she put her head down in depression and gain a gloomy aura around her.

"You didn't think of that when you guys went looking for him?" Lucy asked

"No." Erza asked still depressed.

_At a small park_

"Hahahaha! Fairytail has done it again!" Laughed Lucy. Lucy was currently lqying on a bench and was reading the latest Fairytail magazine. "Fairytail protected a castle in need of protecting: but during the defense, the castle was destroyed as well! Fairytail never stops being amusing!" She laughed. "Oh and their cover card Mirajane! She's so beautiful! I wish I could be like her." She then sighed.

"Hmm? You want to join Fairytail?"

Lucy shrieked and quickly got up and turned around to see 'Salamander.'

"Salamander! What do you want?! Don't think I'll fall for another Charm Magic!"

"Ah I knew you were a mage when our eyes met! Sorry about that Charm stuff I just get lonely and would like some respect along with friends." He said.

"Hmph, scum like you don't deserve to even have such things." She said before walking off.

"Wait, have you ever heard of Fairytail's Salamander?" He asked her.

"No I did not... WAIT! You mean you're from Fairytail?!" Lucy squealed with sparkling eyes.

"That's right. And if you want I can ask the master to let you join."

"Really?! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! Wait, what do you want in return then? I'm sure you didn't come all this way just to help me join." She said with narrowed eyes.

"Ah don't worry, it's nothing crude. All I want is for you to keep quiet about the Charm magic and attend my party for free. If you do that I'll give in the good word to the master. How does that sound?"

"Sounds great. Sure, I'll come!" She smiled wide up at him.

He laughed."Excellent then I'll see you then." He said as he walked away.

"Goodbye!" 'Ok, so I'll just stay quiet about the Charm magic and I'll be able to join Fairytail! After that I'll just ignore him! Heeheehee! Finally!"

_Later that night on a rooftop_

"Sorry Erza, we couldn't find him." Happy said with a frown.

"Don't worry little buddy! we'll have plenty of opportunities! So cheer up!" Erza said

"Aye! We'll find him for sure!"

"Damn right Happy!" She grinned.

"Hey is that Salamander's party cruise?" Said a girl on a balcony away from them.

"Salamander? Who's that?" Said another.

"You don't knkw who he is? He's the famous mage from Fairy tail!"

"Wow that's amazing! I wish I could meet him."

_On the party cruise_

"I'd like to make a toast Miss Lucy. For your upcoming joining of Fairy tail." He said before using his magic to pick up some drops of their drinks and slowly led it to her mouth. "Now please open wide and accept this token of my appreciation."

Lucy was about to drink it before thoughts came into her mind. 'So all I have to do is drink this stuff and it'll be all over...' She thought before shutting her mouth quickly.

"Hey! This is some sort of trick isn't it?!" She screamed.

"Very observant, it was actually a drug to knock you out." He said as his men appeared around them holding the passed out girls that had arrived.

"You! What are you up to?!" She demanded.

"My plan is to sell you women to the black market as slaves." He said without a care in the world.

"What how dare yo-" She didn't finish as something broke through the ship's ceiling.

"What the hell was that?!" Yelled one of the fake salamander's men.

From the dust could be seen a figure that was rising as everyone stepped back. Once the figure was recognizable, Lucy gasped.

"Erza?!"

"Hey Lucy, need some help?" She said with a grin before shouting, "Hey Happy! Take Lucy away would ya?"

"Aye sir! Come on Lucy, it's best if we get out of here!" Happy said to her, lifting her off and flying through the sky.

"Now to deal with business he-" She stopped as his face turned green and she fell on her face.

"Hahaha what is this? Seasick are you?" 'Salamander' laughed. "Alright boys, get her!"

Then Erza was getting beaten by all of his men.

_outside with Lucy and Happy_

"Is it really okay to leave him back there?" Lucy said.

"Aye! Erza can handle them." He said with pride. "But I just remembered that she has motion sickness."

"Motion sickness? Then we've got to help her!"

"Aye but we've got our own problem."

"Huh? What is it?"

"I'm out of magic power." Happy said as his wings disappeared and they fell into the ocean.

"Way to go blue cat!" She yelled.

"Sorry Lucy."

"Well lucky for you I've got a plan to help Erza." She took out a golden key and pointed it into the water. "Open the gate of the water bearer, Aquarius!"

A mermaid holding a small jar appeared on the water, looking pissed.

"I thought I told you to stop bothering me, girl." Aquarius said with venom clearly in her voice.

"Just wash up that cruise ship onto the shore please!"

"Tch."

"DON'T 'TCH' ME! Just hurry up, my friend needs help." Lucy pleaded.

"Let's get something straight first, girl. Just because my gate key is in your hands, it does not mean you can tell me what to do!" She barked.

She then started absorbing water into her jar and, with an angry yell, let loose a huge tidal wave that pushed the cruise ship, including Lucy and Happy, onto the shore.

"When I said Wash the ship to shore I did not mean me as well!" Lucy yelled in frustration.

"Oh, it seems I missed, I ended up pushing the ship as well." Aquarius said carelessly.

"YOU WERE AIMING FOR US TOO?!" She shouted in disbelief.

"Don't summon me for a week, I'm going on a vacation with my boyfriend. With my _boyfriend." _She said as she disappeared.

"DON'T REPEAT THAT!" Sighing, they both got up to head to the direction Erza was. When they arrived, they saw Salamander's men outside on the beach's sand staring up at Erza whom was on top of the side of the ship.

"Erza!" She yelled before being blocked by Happy.

"Are you really from Fairy tail?" Erza asked with her eyes shadowed by her red locks.

"What's it to you?! Go get her men!" Salamander said.

Once his men had come into range, Erza merely swatted them aside as Erza looked upon him with a face full of anger.

"I am Erza of Fairytail! And I have never seen you before!"

Everyone could see her Fairy tail Stamp now and they were all shocked.

"That mark! She's the real deal Bora!" Said one of Bora's crewman.

"Idiot! Don't call me by my real name!" Bora said.

"Bora, Bora the Prominence. I heard he was kicked out of the Titan Nose Guild a few years back." Noted Happy.

"I'll teach you a lesson for using Fairy tail's name for your crimes!" Erza yelled

"Oh yea? And what do you plan to do about it punk? **Prominence Taifun**!" He said as he launched a spiraling tornado of flames at her causes the ship's side to catch on fire. Thinking that he had won, Bora turned around. "Heh, you were just all talk."

"Gross! I can't believe how gross this fire tastes! Are you really a fire mage?"

"What?!" Bora yelled as he looked back and his eyes widened at what he was seeing.

Erza was eating his magic flames as she seemed to not be affected by the fire. Lucy along with Bora and his men gaped at the sight before them.

"Thanks for the meal!" Erza said with huff.

"W-what the hell is she?!" Bora exclaimed.

"Fire isn't going to work on Erza ." Happy told Lucy.

"Wow, I've never seen magic like that." She said in awe.

"Now that I've eaten I'm all fired up!" Erza said before smacking her fists together. "**Fire Dragon's Roar!**" She used her two hands to create a tube in which she blew fire out of.

The fire went straight for them as it knocked all the men out except for Bora who floated in the air using his **Red Carpet**

One of Bora's men was barely conscious as he spoke up to his boss.

"B-Bora, I recognize who she is! The one with red hair, and the scarf that looks like scales, she's the real-"

"Salamander." Lucy finished with her mouth wide open.

"Remember it well, this is, what a real Fairytail wizard is!" she roared as she lit her fists on fire and launched herself into the air.

"She eats fire, she lights her hands on fire without getting burned, is that really magic?" Lucy asked.

"A Dragon's lungs, to breathe fire, a dragon's claws to wrap in flames, a dragon's scales to dissolve flames, an ancient spell." Happy said with smile.

"What is it?"

"Lost Magic, it's **Dragon slayer magic**. The fire dragon Igneel taught it to her." Happy said with pride.

"Amazing." Lucy said still in awe.

Erza then hit Bora with her **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist.**

Erza landed near Lucy and was about to ask her if she wanted to join Fairy tail still, but was stopped as she heard footsteps.

"Oh crap! It's the military! We can't get in trouble with them!" She said frantically as she started running pulling Lucy with her.

"Wait! Why are you taking me?!" She cried.

"You said you wanted to join Fairytail right?"

She looked up at her and gave her a wide smile which she returned with a grin.

"So let's go!" Erza said cheerfully.

"Sure!" She said running after her with the military hot on their trail.

* * *

**HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THE CHAPTER I HAD FUN WRITHING IT SO PLEASE REVIEW FAV AND FOLLOW AND ALSO GO CHECK OUT A DEMON DRAGON HUNTERS SCARLET FLAME I HAVE THE 3RD CHAPTER OUT SO YA ULTIMATE PENGUIN OUT LATER! **


	4. Fourth Master Of Fairy Tail

**Erza Dragneel The Flame Dragon Slayer**

Chapter 4: Forth Master Of Fairy Tail**  
**

_'thinking'_

"talking"

"_**Monsters talking**_"

"**attacks/technique**"

**TO ALL THAT TOUGHT THIS WAS A HAREM ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID I NEVER SAID THIS WAS A HAREM IT ONLY NATSUXERZA AND OTHER COUPLES THAT I WILL COME UP WITH DOWN THE ROAD!**

* * *

Lucy stared in wonder at the tall building which said Fairytail on it. Erza smiled at her and wonder if she was going to have any adventures with this girl

"Here we are Lucy!" Erza said enthusiastically. She and Happy got in between Lucy and the building and spread their arms out with huge smiles.

"WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL!" They both yelled.

"Wow I'm finally at Fairytail! I can't believe it!" She squealed.

"Come on let's head in!" Erza said before kicking the doors open. "I'm back!"

"Hey look Erza is back." Krov said (he's the buck toothed man natsu kicks in the face at the beging of the sires) "How did your search for Igneel go? I heard you caused some trouble over in- Gah!"

He was instantly kicked in the face and crashed into the wall behind him. Lucy simply shrieked in shock as to why he did it.

"What the hell was that for?" Krov had a tick mark as his head was comically huge.

"That was all just a rumor wasn't it?! Igneel wasn't really there!" Erza yelled as she glared at her guildmate.

"How should I have known?! All I heard was that a Salamander was in Hargeon!"

"You should of investigated a little more you Dumbass!"

"Oh yeah?! You wanna go?!" Krov yelled.

"Come at me then you bastard!" Erza roared before launching Herself at him and immediately started fighting. They kicked up a dust cloud and rolled around the center of the guild hall while hitting other members.

"Now, now Erza, don't go overb- Wahh!" Happy said before getting hit and crashing against a table into other guild members.

A huge fight suddenly broke out and tables and chairs were scattered everywhere in halves.

Lucy watched the huge brawl in disbelief until someone called her attention.

"Hello I'm Mirajane, who are you?" A young, white long-haired girl asked Lucy. She had on a long red dress and was holding a tray of drinks. She was currently the barmaid of the guild.

"Your Mirajane I love you in sorcerer weekly and I'm Lucy By the way" She then looked back at the fight and pointed at them. "Is this really okay?"

The Mira only laughed. "Thank you and don't worry, this is actually normal for this guild!" If you were wondering if any thing was different about Strauss well you would be correct she is not a s-class of fairy tail that is all you will get for now.

"So is there anything I can help you with?" Mira asked But right before Lucy could answer her little brother Elfman was throne into her and they were slammed into the bar behind Mira

" !" Lucy exclaimed as she saw Mira laugh

"At least things don't get boring here." Mira giggle as she comically fainted with a little ghost coming from her mouth

"Why do you guys all ways start the fights with out me?" A man from the door asked the man has spiky navy blue hair he had on a white high collard coat the collar was folded over the collar was zipped up right before his neck under the collar he had on a black turtleneck with a silver x on the collar of the turtleneck for pants he had on dark blue pants with a brown belt with silver buckle and a chain attached to the belt loops on the right side of his pants he also had black shoes.

"Welcome back Gray." Mira said now to be clear here the mans name is Gray Fullbuster he is one of the current six s-class wizards

"Thank you Mira." Gray thank the white haired barmaid

"Who's That?" Lucy asked

"That's Gray Fullbuster he's currently in the running for-" Mira was cut of by Erza exploding from behind Mira and Lucy knocking them over

"Come on Gray fight me!" Erza bellowed

"Ok Erza I will humor you **Ice make**!" Gray said as he got in the ice make stance and ready his attack

"All right I'm all fired up **Fire Dragons**!" Erza said as she cover her right hand in scarlet flames and jumped at Gray

"Is this really ok?" Lucy asked

"Yep." Mira said nonchalantly

"**BRINGER**!" Gray yelled as he launched at Erza with two broad swords ice in his hand slashing them down in a x-shape motion

"**IRON FIST**!" Erza yelled as she moved towards Gray. Right before the two attacks clashed there heads were shoved into the floor by a giant sapphire colored Phoenix

"_**WILL YOU TWO FUCKING IDOTS KNOCK IT OFF**!_" The Phoenix scolded "_**And for rest of you STOP FIGHTING**!_" The Phoenix said as he scolded the rest of the guild. The rest of the guild

"It's a Phoenix!" Lucy said surprised as she looked at the fire bird with wide eyes

"I'm sorry I didn't know you were still here master." Mira apologized as the phoenix grunted and looked back her.

"Wait did you say master!" Lucy exclaimed

"Hahahahaha talk about a bunch of wimps look like I won this round." Erza laugh at the rest of the guild as she got up from her previous pounding but she was cut short as the phoenix smashed her face back into the ground.

"Seems like we have a new recruit." The Phoenix bellowed as he looked at the Lucy and Mira.

"Yes sir." Lucy quickly said as she was a little intimidated of the glowing fire bird Lucy was dumb stroke when the Phoenix turned into a 22 year old man with straight black hair going to his shoulders with two locks of hair for bangs the man was wearing a blue captains coat with gold trimmings and black flames at the the bottom of the coat and the end of the sleeves on under the coat he had a black t-shirt with a sliver fairy tail symbol under the jacket you could see black arm warmers and a wedding ring on his left hand and the middle the coat was open for pants he had on dark blue pants with a purple rope belt tied around his waist tied of to the left his pants where tucked into his black boots that stopped right before his knees. In his left hand he had bunch of papers rolled.

"Hey there nice to meet ya." The man said

"Your Fairy Tails Master your no older than me." Lucy exclaimed

"Yep let me introduce you to Fairy tails 4th master and one if the ten wizard saints I Drake Kyōi." Mira said as she introduced the Yondaime(4th) master of fairy tail as he jumped up to the second floor and stood on the railing he cough into his hand then spoke

"You idiots have gone a done it now look at the amounts of complaints the magic council has sent me this the most paper work I've ever got!" Drake yelled as he waved the stack of papers in front of the guild.

"All you guys are good for is destroying stuff! The higher ups keep getting mad at me." Drake scolded the guild the guild mumble to them selfs.

"But I say screw the magic council and there bullshit." Drake said as he burnt the complaints with blue fire with a smirk and threw fire to Erza who jumped up and ate the blue fire.

"Now listen up any power that surpass reason comes from reason right? Magic isn't some kind of miraculous power it's a talent that only can be used when the power inside us and from the out side world are in perfect sync to perform magic one must have a strong made and a unbreakable will that allows us to focus are power if we worry about following rules are magic will never progress don't let those assholes on the council scare whatever you think is right! Because That's the way of the Fairy Tail!" Drake said as he finished his speech and threw up his right hand with index finger up and stuck out his thumb and did the classic fairy tail hand sign.

"YAY!" The guild said and threw up there hands and did the fairy tail hand sign.

"Well got go." Drake said as he jumped down from the railing

"Wait before you go master this new recruit would like to join the guild." Mira told Drake

"Fine Im already late as it is." Drake said as he walked over to Lucy to in spect her "So you would like to join the guild huh?" Fairy tails master asked as he put on a think pose and walked around her and looked her up and down."

"Yes sir i would like to join fairy tail." Lucy said as drake picked her right arm up and poked her bicep.

"What kind of magic do you use?" Drake questioned

"**Celestial spirit magic**." Lucy said proudly.

"Hm nice tits,nice ass,pretty face, and cool magic your in and I got to go." Drake said as walked past a blushing Lucy and a giggling Mira then it hit Lucy that she just got in to fairy tail.

"T-Thank you." Lucy said as she turned around he was at the door.

"Your welcome oh and Mira tell gramps he's in charge till I get back and love ya !" Drake said as he grew his wing from his Phoenix form and took off.

"Sure thing master love you too!" Mirajane said as she and Lucy watched him take off.

"Where is he going and are you guys going out?" Lucy asked surprised at what she just heard

"He's going to the guild masters meeting he'll be back in a couple of days and no were not going out he's my husband see." Mirajane said as she showed Lucy her wedding ring on her left hand.

"They never announced any thing in sorcerer weekly about you guys getting married." Lucy said still surprised at what she was learning."

"That's because we got married a five days ago. Now let's go get you that guild mark." Mira said with a smile as Lucy's jaw hit the floor.

* * *

**AND DONE WITH THE FORTH CHAPTER IF YOU ARE WONDERING IF THERE WILL BE MORE SURPRISE DOWN THE ROAD THERE WILL BE AND IF YOUR WAITING FOR NATSU X ERZA THAT WONT HAPPEN TILL A LITTLE BIT AFTER THE TOWER OF HEAVEN AND AGIAN THIS IS NOT A HAREM IT WILL NEVER BE A HAREM JUST TO MAKE MY SELF CLEAR IM SORRY IF I OFFEND ANY ONE SO YEA LATTER ULTIMATE PENGUIN OUT! **

**Also Mira's not pregnant yet ;} peace **


	5. The Paladin

Erza Dragneel The Flame Dragon Slayer

Chapter 5: The Paladin

_'thinking'_

"talking"

"_**Monsters talking**_"

"**attacks/technique**"

* * *

"Get back here demon!" A pink haired man screamed wearing a high collar sleeveless black shirt, black pants and boots, and black cloth covering his left leg and arm. he has a pauldron, and his chest is covered by two straps, held in place by a badge representing a fenrir, a wolf. With Benisakura's on the left side of his belt with Benisakura in his right hand as he chased a demon down threw a forest.(He is wearing Clouds advent of children Clothing)

"Never why would I stop for some one that is going to kill me." The demon said as he kept on running The demon host is a muscular white-haired man He wears a large thick white and blue specialist marine jacket which he keeps open, with greenish fur lining the neck, wrists and hem. Many cigars are strapped to the jacket, which bears the kanji for "justice" written on the back of it. He also wears brown leather gloves, blue jeans with a brown belt and large military issue brown leather boots.(he look like smoker from one piece)

"You have a point." The pink haired man agreed with the demon

"I know how you are Natsu Vermillion the Paladin of Fairy tail the great demon hunter all demons know who you are." The demon bellowed over his shoulder to Natsu

"So you know about my magic?" Natsu questioned

"Yes I do the strongest form of **Light magic Fairy Light Magic** a lost magic once taught by the fairies them selfs to humans but over the years the fairies disappeared along with there magic but one Mage managed to learn the magic of the fairy's-"

"My mother Mavis Vermillion was the mage who learned the magic and I inherited that magic yes I know the story the fairies taught humans there version of **Light magic** to kill demons." Natsu said as he cut the demon off

"Precisely now I'll kill you before you kill me **Darkness Stream**!" The demon exclaimed as he turned around and blasted 4 streams of **darkness magic **at Natsu while Jumping up to a tree branch

"Don't underestimate me **Fairy Light Rain**!" Natsu said as he countered the demons attack with 4 streams of gold light his own creating a explosion. The demon landed on a branch looking at the dust cloud the explosion kicked up. Natsu jumped out of the explosion slashing downward at the demon but the demon jump back out the way dogging the slash.

The demon landed on the branch behind him he then jump up above the trees Natsu followed as he jumped hire then the demon landed while Natsu was still in the air.

"**Light Blast Scattered Shot**!" Natsu said as he fired one blast of **light magic** that turned into about 15 streams of **light magic**

"**Dark Cocoon**!" The demon said as he clapped his hands together and his body' encased in dark magic to defend against Natsu's attack. Natsu attack made 15 holes in the ground around the demon.

"Is that all you got!" The demon bellowed as he lowered** dark cocoon.**

"Not even close** Sealing Spell Light Chains**!"Natsu said as he landedhe closed his left hand and rised his left hand with his index and middle fingers up causing yellow chains to come out of the holes around the demon where Natsu blasted earlier the chains surrounded the demon and trapped him.

"FUCK IT BURNS!" The demon cried out in pain as black steam

'_I better get out of this body before this spell kill's me_' The demon thought as it tilted his head back and exited threw his host eye and mouth. The demons true from was a giant lizard with a giant horn on its snout the demon roared at Natsu.

"So that's your true form." Natsu said as he dispelled the seal on the marine in front of him the marine fell to the ground coughing

"What are you going to do." The marine said in between coughs

"Simple kill it." Natsu said as he walked towards the demon

"**_Let me teach you some thing brat Gods Bellow Dragons Roar and Demons Sh- AHHHH_**!" The demon roared in pain as Natsu cut of his horn the demon jumped back away from Natsu

"And Demons Shriek yay yay yay if heard it all before but you forgot one part." Natsu said as scowled at the demon.

"**_What did I forget_**?" The demon asked as it got ready for Natsu next attack

"Gods Bellow Dragons Roar Demons Shriek and Phoenixs Screech!" Natsu said as he released a gold magic aura and charged at the demon.

_Back At The Military Base_

"Thank You kid." The white haired marine thanked his savior as he stuck out his hand for a hand shake

"Your welcome Captain." Natsu said calling the Marine by his rank and tanking his hand

"Call me Smoker kid." Smoker told Natsu his name.

"Ok Captain Smoker." Natsu said as he let go of Smokers hand

"Well I better get you your reward for killing the demon Lieutenant Tagashi!" Smoker said as he called for his Lieutenant.

"Yes Captain." Tagashi said as she walked over to her captain.

"Get here his Reward." Smoker said

"Yes sir." Tagashi said as she left to go get Natsu award

"Captain smoker I have a question?" Natsu said

"Yes what is it?" Smoker asked

"Is your unit a magic warfare unit?" Natsu asked.

"Yes we are why do you ask." Smoker asked

"Well when I we walked in I noticed a lot of magic weapons and a lot of your men were practicing magic." Natsu said in a matter of faculty tone

"I see." Smoker said

"What kind of Magic do you use Captain Smoker?" Natsu asked

"**Smoke Demon Slayer Magic**." Smoker answered

"And you got poses by a demon?" Natsu asked surprised by what he heard this man in front of him has the power to kill demons but got posed by one

"I know it's pathetic but demon slayers are easier for a demon to poses that's why he just got the drop on me is all." Smoker told Natsu before Natsu could say any thing Tagashi came back with his reward.

"Captain I have 's reward." Tagashi said when she came back with a sack full of Jewels.

"Aw thank you Lieutenant well here is your reward kid." Smoker said as he took the sack from Tagashi and gave it to Natsu.

"Thank you I will take my leave now." Natsu said as he took the sack of money and put it in his re-quip space and bowed then left.

"Be safe kid." Smoker said as he watch Natsu leave

"I will." Natsu said over his shoulder and wave over his shoulder.

'_I wonder what I missed at the guild while i was gone_.' Natsu thought to him self as he left the military base

* * *

**AND DONE WITH THE 5TH CHAPTER HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT IDEA FOR PALADIN CAME FROM EPIC STORY READER AND YES I THREW IN SMOKER FROM ONE PIECE IN THERE AND YES HE WILL BE IN FUTURE CHAPTERS THERE WILL BE LITTLE CROSS OVERS HERE AND THERE IN SOME CHAPTERS SO YAY REVIEW FAV AND FOLLOW ULTIMATE PENGUIN OUT SEE YA**


	6. Character Profiles

**Erza Dragneel The Flame Dragon Slayer**

Chapter 6: Character Profiles

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"**Attack/technique**"

* * *

**CHARACTER PROFILE UPDATE**

**Profile: Erza Dragneel**

**General Information**

**Name: Erza Dragneel**

**Nick Name: Salamander**

**Race: Human**

**Sex: Female**

**Age: 19**

**Hair Color: Scarlet**

**Eye Color: Brown/Gold Slits (When Using Her Dragon Slayer Magic)**

**Relatives: Natsu Vermilion (Soon to be BoyFriend) Happy (Surrogate Son/Best Friend) Igneel (Adoptive Father/Teacher) Mirajane Strauss (Rival/Best Friend)**

**Affiliation: Fairy Tail**

**Guild Mark: Right Shoulder (Red)**

**Occupation: Fairy Tail Mage**

**Magic & Abilities:**

**Magic:**

**Fire Dragon Slayer Magic**

**Basic Spells**

**Fire Dragon's Roar**

**Fire Dragon's Claw**

**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**

**Fire Dragon's Wing Attack**

**Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang**

**Fire Dragon's ****Brilliant Flame**

**Fire Dragon's Sword Horn**

**Fire Dragon's Flame El****b****ow**

**Fire Dragon's Talon**

**Fire Dragon's ****Heavenward Halberd**

**Secret Dragon Slayer Arts:**

**Crimson Lotus Fire Dragon's Fist**

**Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame ****B****lade**

**Hidden Fire Form: Crimson Lotus Phoenix ****B****lade**

**Lighting Flame Dragon Mode(Not Yet Achieved)**

**Sky Flame Dragon Mode(Not Yet Achieved)**

**Flame Dragon God Mode(Not Yet Achieved)**

**Dragon Force**

**A****b****ilities:**

**Enhanced Smells  
**

**Enhanced Hearing  
**

**Enhanced Speed  
**

**Enhanced Reflex  
**

**Immense Endurance**

**Immense Strength**

**Immense Dura****b****ility  
**

**Immense Magic Power  
**

**Master Hand to Hand Com****b****atant**

**Equipment: ****Igneel Scarf**

**Profile: Natsu Vermilion **

**General Information**

**Name: Natsu Vermilion**

**Nick Name: Paladin And The Great Demon Hunter**

**Race: Human**

**Sex: Male**

**Age: 18**

**Hair Color: Pink**

**Eye Color: Black**

**Relative: Erza Dragneel (Soon To Be Girlfriend) Mavis Vermilion (Mother) Gray Fullbuster (Best Friend/Rival)**

**Affiliation: Fairy Tail**

**Guild Mark: Left Shoulder (Blue)**

**Occupation: Fairy Tail S-Class Mage**

**Magic & Abilities:**

**Magic:**

**Re-quip The Knight**

**Fairy Light Magic**

**Basic Spells **

**Fairy Light Rain **

**Fairy Wrath**

**Light Blast**

**Light Blast Scattered Shot**

**Light Blast Sniper Shot**

**Light Blast Shotgun Shot**

**Light Blast Gatling Gun**

**Light Blast Cannon **

**Light Shield **

**Light Slash**

**Sealing Spell ****Light Chains**

** Sword Magic:**

**Demon Blade Crimson Sakura**

**Second Origin Release**

**Abilities:**

**Master Swordsmanship Specialist **

**Expert Hand to Hand Combatant**

**Keen Intellect**

**Enhanced Strength**

**Enhanced Endurance**

**Enhanced Durability **

**Enhanced Reflex**

**Enhanced Speed**

**Great Magic Power**

**Equipment**

**Adamantine Armor **

**********Morning Star Armor**

**********Which Hunter Armor**

**Armadura Fairy: Fairy's Armor **

**Nakagami Armor**

**Demon Hunter Armor**

**Dragon Hunter Armor**

**God Hunter Armor**

**Artificial Eye**

**Profile: Gray Fullbuster**

**General Information**

**Name: Gray Fullbuster**

**Nick Name: Ice King**

**Race: Human**

**Sex: Male**

**Age: 18**

**Hair Color: Navy Blue**

**Eye Color: Dark Blue**

**Relatives: Cana Clive (Ex Girlfriend Deceased) Ur Milkovich (Adoptive Mother/Teacher) Drake Kyōi (Adoptive Uncle/Master) Ultear Milkovich (Adoptive Sister) Lyon Vastia (Adoptive Brother/Rival) Natsu Vermillion (Best Friend/Rival)****  
**

**Affiliation: Fairy Tail**

**Guild Mark: Right Pectoral (Dark Blue)**

**Occupation: Fairy Tail S-Class Mage**

**Magic & Abilities:**

**Magic:**

**Ice Make**

**Basic Spells**

**Freeze**

**Ice Make Lance**

**Ice Make Freezer Lance**

**Ice Make Block **

**Ice Make Shield**

**Ice Make Hammer**

**Ice Make Ice Hammer**

**Ice Make Impact**

**Ice Make Floor**

**Ice Make Bow**

**Ice Make Arrows**

**Ice Make Supper Freeze Arrow**

**Ice Make Battle Axe**

**Ice Make Sword**

**Ice Make Cold Excalibur**

**Ice Make Bringer**

**Ice Make Ice Geyser**

**Ice Make Cannon**

**Ice Make Prison**

**Ice Make Dummy**

**Ice Make Stairs**

**Ice Make Slide**

**Ice Make Rampart**

**Ice Make Grappling Hook**

**Ice Make Gungnir**

**Ice Make Key**

**Ice Make Death Scythe**

**Ice Make Saucer**

**Ice Make Knuckle**

**Ice Make Fishnet**

**Ice Make Ice Wall**

**Ice Make Cocoon**

**Ice Make Unlimited One Sided Chaotic Dance**

**Ice Make Shotgun**

**Ice Make Thieving Hand**

**Ice Magic**

**Iced Shell**

**Ice Blade Seven Slice Dance**

**Unison Raid**

**Ice God Slayer Magic(Not yet revealed)**

**Abilities**

**Expert Weapon Specialist**

**Enhanced Durability**

**Enhanced Agility**

**Enhanced Strength **

**Master Hand to Hand combatant**

**Profile: Drake Kyōi **

**General Information**

**Name: Drake Kyōi**

**Nick Name: Phoenix,Fire Bird,Master**

**Sex: Male**

**Age: 22**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Relatives: Mirajane Kyōi (Wife) Elfman Strauss (Brother in Law) Lisanna Strauss (Sister In Law**** Deceased) Ur Milkovich (Sister) Gray FullBuster (Adoptive Nephew) Lyon Vastia (Adoptive Nephew) Ultear Milkovich (Niece) Draven Milkovich (Ex Brother In Law)**

**Affiliation: Fairy Tail**

**Guild Mark: Left Pectoral (Dark Blue)**

**Occupation: 4th Master Of Fairy Tail 7th Wizard Saint **

**Magic & Abilities**

**Magic:**

**Fire Commandments**

**Basic Spells:**

**Fire Commandment**

**Fire Commandment Screech Of the Phoenix**

**Fire Commandment Phoenix drill**

**Fire Commandment Fire Emperor**

**Fire Commandment Fire Empress**

**Fire Commandment Fire Pillar**

******Fire Commandment Rasen Ken Ryū**

**Fire Commandment Phoenix Feather Barrage **

**Fire Commandment Grand Fire Emperor **

**Fire commandment Grand Fire Empress**

**Fire Commandment Grand Fire Pillar**

**Fire Commandment Grand Phoenix Flour Barrage**

**Forbidden Fire Commandments: (Not Reveled Yet)**

**Fire Commandment 10 Sacred Judgment Spells (Not Reveled Yet)**

**Abilities**

**Enhanced Speed  
**

**Enhanced Reflex  
**

**Immense Endurance**

**Immense Strength**

**Immense Dura****b****ility  
**

**Immense Magic Power  
**

**Master Hand to Hand Com****b****atant**

**Master Swordsmanship Specialist**

**Keen Intellect**

**Profile: Ur Milkovich**

**General Information**

**Real Name: Ur Milkovich**

**Alias: Hyoryu (Ice Dragon)**

**Race: Human**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 34 (Chronologically) 22 (Physically)  
**

**Hair Color: Dark Purple  
**

**Eyes Color: Black**

**Relative: Drake Kyōi (Brother) Mirajane Kyōi (Sister In Law) Draven Milkovich (Ex Husband) Ultear Milkovich (Daughter) Gray Fullbuster (Adoptive Son/Student) Lyon Vista (Adoptive Son/Student)**

**Affiliation: Fairy Tail**

**Guild Mark: Right Breast (Purple)**

**Occupation: S-Class Mage**

******Magic & Abilities**

******Magic:**

******Ice Make:**

******Basic Spells:**

**Ice Make: Shield**

**Ice Make: Rose Garden**

**Ice Make: Orchid**

**Ice Make: Comet Rosen**

**Ice Make: Clone**

**Ice Make: A Hundred of Ice Dragon**

**Rain of Ice Dragon**

**Ice Magic:**

**Iced Shell**

******Ice Blade Fourteen Slice Dance**

**Sleep Magic:  
**

**Sleep**

******Ice Dragon Slayer Magic(Not Reveled Yet)**

******Abilities:********  
**

**********Master Hand To Hand Combatant**

**********Enhanced Strength  
**

**********Enhanced Endurance**

**********Enhanced Dura****b****ility  
**

**********Enhanced Reflex**

**********Enhanced Speed**

**********Immense Magic Power**

* * *

**********AND DONE WITH THE 6TH CHAPTER THOUGHT I WOULD GIVE YOU GUYS A LITTLE SNEAK PEEK AT SOME OF THE CHARACTERS DONT WORRY THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE STORRY DONT WORRY HOPED YOU ALL LIKE THE LITTLE TEASE I GAVE YOU OF THESE CHARACTERS POWERS AND FAMILIES SO REVIEW FAV AND FOLLOW ULTIMATE PENGUIN OUT SEE YA  
**


	7. Fire Dragon Monkey and Bull

Erza Dragneel The Flame Dragon Slayer

Chapter 7: Fire Dragon Monkey and Bull

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"**Attack/technique**"

* * *

_The Magic Council, ERA January 10th X784 2:00 P.M_

"Those idiots from Fairy Tail are at it again. This time their salamander leveled an have of Onibus!" one of the council members exclaimed with his arms crossed.

"What is the hell is wrong with them? Can't they just go a day without destroying anything!" another member said.

"I quite like those bunch of fools, personally." Shura said casually while next to her Yajima and Ultear nodded in agreement. Shura is a young woman with long blue hair stoping in the middle of her shoulder blades and a red tattoo above and under her right eye, she dresses her self in elegant yet simple robes, consisting of a long white tunic with black stripes across the edges and on the upper part of the arms and open to show of her cleavage from her large but not giant breasts, a decorated collar, large straps connected to decorated buckles closing the inducement on the front over a dark shirt, and matching pants and shoes. She also sported a ring on her right middle finger, and the medallion attesting her status as one of the Ten Wizard Saints around her neck, hidden by her jacket's collar.

"Indeed they are quite the fools, yes. But they've assembled many mages of talent and ability" Shura said. "The amount of success they achieve on missions is just as immense as their destructive reputation."

"I guess you take the good with the bad." One member said.

"Let's just leave them be. After all if it was not for fools like them, think how boring this world would be." Shura said causing almost everyone to break out into a arguments while Ultear had to stifle a chuckle.

_Magnolia Fairy Tail J__anuary 10th X784 2:00 P.M_

"HOW THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU LEVEL HALF A CITY CHASING AFTER SOME ONE! PLEASE TELL ME I WANT TO KNOW?" Fairy Tails Fourth Master Yelled at Erza while she laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head

"Master calm down." Mira told her husband while cleaning a glass

"WHY!" Drake barked at his wife

"Your burning the bar and your on fire." Mira deadpanned completely unfazed by her husbands rage and continue to clean the glass that was in her hands

"Eh." Drake said and look behind him and saw that he was burning the bar and then he noticed that he was on fire. Drake grumbled then held out his right hand and called all the flames to his palm he held a little sapphire blue flame in the middle of his palm he then closed his hand

"Master?" Lucy called out to the Fourth master of Fairy Tail

"What." Drake growled out

"How did you do that?" Lucy managed to squeak out

"How did I do what?" Drake asked as his anger started to subside

"Control the fire?" Lucy asked curious

"Oh that's my magic it's Called** Fire Commandment** it's the most sacred form of **Fire Magic **it's also a **Lost Magic** that allows me to command all forms of fire and generates the holy fire of the Phoenix I can even determine if Erza can eat my fire or not." Drake said as he explained his magic to Lucy

"Amazing." Was all Lucy could say from what she just learned

"Yep now excuse me I have a salamander to go beat up. ERZA I'LL TEACH YOU TO WALK AWAY FROM ME WHILE I'M YELLING AT YOU!" Drake yelled and went to go beat the shit out of Erza he noticed Erza slip away when he was explains his magic to Lucy and went to go fight in the brawl that started while he yelled at her.

"Ekkk." Was all Erza said as a her face drain of color she turned around all she saw before she was nock out was a blue flaming fist right before it hit her in the face sending her across the guild and into many another's prompting the start of another brawl

"LETS GET THIS FUCKIN PARTY STARTED!" Drake roared as he started the brawl and punch any one who dared to punch him.

"I thought master didn't like the fighting?" Lucy asked in disbelief

"He doesn't like the ones he doesn't start." Mira said as she watched her husband with a smile on her face

"That's stupid." Lucy said not wanting to believe it.

"I know but that's one of the many things I love about him." Mira said with a loving smile Lucy couldn't help but smile at how much Mira loved Drake.

"Hey Lucy can you keep a secret?" Mira asked

"Yea I can what's up." Lucy said then Mira went up to her ear and whispers. "No way really."

"Yep."

"For how long?"

"for about 20 days today."

"That's Amazing congratulations."

"Thank you can you please tell nobody especially Drake I want to surprise him?" Mira begged Lucy

"Sure thing I won't let you down." Lucy said energetically

"Lucy hit the deck!" Mira yelled at Lucy as she saw Erza flying towards them Mira hid behind the bar

"Hun." Lucy said as she turned and saw Erza come straight for her and hit her sending flying over the bar and fell behind the bar Mira looked over at the two she saw Erza with squiggly eyes and little red dragons circling her head Lucy had the same eyes but with little yellow stars and keys circling her head Mira just giggled at the state the two were in Erza was up side down on top of Lucy who was on squish up against the drink rack with Erza on her back.

_30 Minutes Later._

It has been thirty minutes since the fight Drake started every thing had died down Drake left to go pay for Erza damages and left Makarov in charge. Lucy was siting at the bar and Erza was looking at the request board

"Who is the old man?" Lucy asked Mira as she was wondering who Makarov was

"Thats Master Makarov Drakes predecessor he's the third master of Fairy tail." Mira told Lucy

"Really?" Lucy asked surprised

"Yep he is also a one of the Ten Wizard Saint's." Mira told Lucy who had wide eyes at what she had just learned

"What Number is he?" Lucy asked

"Makarov is the 5th Wizard Saint." Mirajane said

"if he's 5th who are the other 9?" Lucy asked not knowing much about the wizard saints

"Well I don't know much but I will tell you what I know ok?" Mira asked

"That's fine with me." Lucy said eager to learn

"Well the first four Wizard Saints are called the Gods Of Ishgar I don't know much about them Is that ok?" Mira asked

"That's fine." Lucy said

"Ok like I said before Master Makarov is the 5th Wizard Saint the 6th is Master Jose Porla of Phantom Lord. Are current master Drake he is the 7th Wizard saint but I think he should be at least the 6th." Mira said a little mad that her husband was not hire up in the wizard saints

"Why is that?" Lucy asked

"Because Drake is just as strong as Master Makarov if not stronger." Mirajane said

"Nah I could still teach that brat a thing or two." Makarov said as he took a swig of his beer he was listening in on there conversation the girl's just giggled at him.

"Well any way as I was saying the 8th Wizard Saint is Shura Fernandes She is on the magic council, The 9th is Draven Milkovich he is affiliated with the magic council he is the **Ice Demon Slayer**." Mira said

"Waits what's a **Demon Slayer**?" Lucy asked

"There basically the same thing as a **Dragon Slayer** they just hunt demons and were trained or possessed by a demon to get there power." Mira told Lucy

"Are **Demon Slayers** Stronger than **Dragon Slayers**?" Lucy asked

"Hell no **Dragon Slayers** are the strongest slayers not those stupid ass **Demon Slayers**!" Erza said as she walked up to Lucy and Mira

"We don't know about that Erza but your forgetting the **God Slayers**." Mira reminded her best friend

"**God Slayers** are fucking Stupider than the damn **Demon Slayers**." Erza said Lucy looked at Erza with wide eye she never thought she would see a girl talk like that.

"Oh I almost forgot to tell you the 10th Wizard Saint." Mira said reminding her self

"Oh yea please tell me?" Lucy asked

"The 10th Wizard Saint is Jura Neekis he is the ace of Lamia Scale."

"Thank You Mirajane." Lucy thanked

"Your Welcome."

"Is my dad back yet?" They looked to the side to see a boy with black hair, a green shirt and brown shorts standing in front of Makarov, who was drinking from his mug.

"You are starting to get on my nerves Romeo. You're a wizard's son; have some faith in your father and wait patiently for him." Makarov said.

"But sir," he started. "He said he would only be gone for three days, but it's already been almost two weeks now."

"If I'm correct, he took the mission on Mt. Hakobe." Makarov said as he recalled Macao showing him the mission he was taking.

"That's right, so why don't you have someone go look for him?" Romeo questioned as tears built up in his eyes.

"Your father is a wizard of Fairy Tail like everyone here, and Fairy Tail wizards can take care of themselves! Why don't you go home, eat some cookies, drink some milk and wait for him to come back!" Makarov yelled as he was getting agitated. However Romeo quickly jumped in front of him and punched him square in the jaw before running out of the guild crying his eyes out.

"I HATE YOU ALL!" The crying boy's voice echoed throughout the building.

"That was rough to watch." Lucy said as the discussion finished. Mirajane had her back to Lucy, cleaning the glasses and started to speak.

"I know it sounds like the Makarov doesn't care about the issue, but he is the most likely the most worried." she explained with a sad look on her face.

"Makarov was the master for many years before Drake, Drake only just became master two Years ago so Makarov basically raised all of us he see us as his brats." Mira said with a smile. After Mira said that Erza grip the bar and it cracked under grip and walked out the door

Makarov watched the scarlet haired wizard walk out and sighed.

"You do realize she's going to go to Mt. Hakobe to save Macao, right Makarov?" Nab said as he moved over to the bar.

"When will that girl grow up?" Krov said(he's the buck tooth guy) "Going after Macao will do nothing but hurt the guy's pride."

"No one can decide what path she walks, just let Erza follow her own path." Makarov said as he took a giant gulp of his beer.

"Why did Erza get upset and leave like that?" Lucy asked while staring at the door.

"It's because she and Romeo have a lot in common." Mirajane answer as she cleaned a glass "I think she sees a little bit of herself in Romeo; Erza's father, her foster father, hasn't returned ever since he left Erza seven years ago, he was a dragon." Mirajane finished with a smile.

Lucy fell off her seat in shock at those words and quickly got up, "A dragon! Erza was really raised by a dragon!?" Lucy exclaimed.

Mirajane nodded and continued speaking. "When she was a five, she was found alone in the forest by a dragon; he took Erza in, taught her many things like language, culture and magic. But then one day, the dragon disappeared without a trace."

"That dragon was Igneel." Lucy stated as she connected the dots.

"Yeah Erza hopes to one day reunite with Igneel she looks forward to that day when they can see each other again." Mirajane said as she went to another glass to clean

"Just because we are all members of Fairy Tail, that does not mean we don't have our own personal issues. We have all had our fair share of suffering and lose…including me." Lucy noticed Mirajane's voice and stared at her in concern but Mirajane waved it off. "No, it's nothing."Lucy nodded and sat in her seat in silence for a few seconds before getting up and following after Erza, ignoring the curious looks she was getting.

Romeo was silently crying as he stood in the middle of the street when a hand patted him on the head and saw Erza pass with a focused look on her face. After a while the boy heard footsteps coming from behind him and saw a blond girl run after Natsu, but not before giving him a smile as she passed him.

_3 Hours later Carriage Towards Mt. Hakobe._

"So why did you come with us?" Happy asked sitting on top of the dying Erza

"I thought I could help." Lucy replied as she watched Erza die in place. "Is she gonna be okay?"

"Aye the moment we stop moving she'll be fine." Happy said as Erza tried not to throw up her lunch

"Her motion sickness is that bad huh?" Lucy asked

"Yep her motion sickness is so bad even stepping on a kiddy wagon for a second she will get sick." Happy said as the carriage stop Erza shot right up

"I'm alive!" She shouted

"We have arrived at Mt. Hakobe this as far as I'll take you." The carriage driver said.

They all opened the doors and Lucy immediately began shaking. "Where the hell is this?" she asked looking at the snowy terrain around them. "We're in a frozen waste land!"

The three exited the carriage and began walking along a snowy path hoping to find something that could help them figure out where Macao was. However, Lucy was a little distracted by the sudden change in weather…okay maybe not a little.

"Why is it so cold? I know we are on a mountain but it's supposed to be calm weather right now but there should not be a blizzard like this around." Lucy exclaimed as she tried to keep herself warm.

"That's what happens when you wear light clothing like those." Erza said with Happy nodding in agreement.

"Oh please, and like you are!" she argued. "I'm freezing."

"Man she just keeps on talk." Erza muttered to herself as she reached for the blanket on her pack before handing it to Lucy, who stared at it for a second before looking at Natsu. "Here's a blanket, it should keep you warm until we find Macao."

"Thanks…but what about you?" Lucy asked as she wrapped the blanket around herself.

"I'm a fire wizard; I can heat up my body to protect myself." Erza replied as she started to walk again, "Now let's go."

"Aye." Happy said as he sat on Erza shoulder; Lucy stood still for a second before a thought came to mind.

"Hold on." she said making Erza stop and turn to her. "I just thought of something." She pulled out one of her silver key and spoke, "**Open, Gate of the Clock Constellation Horologium!" **Out of the magic seal came a giant grandfather clock with arms and a strange looking head.

"A clock?" Erza raised an eyebrow

"So cool!" Happy said.

Lucy quickly opened the door to the clock and went inside. Closing the door behind her, she started to say something however neither Erza nor Happy could hear her.

"Huh, I can't hear what you're saying." Erza stated to the girl.

"She says I am staying in here and I am not coming out." Horologium said in Lucy's place.

"Then why did you tag along?" Erza asked a little annoyed.

"What kind of crazy mission would force Macao to come to a crazy place like this, she inquires."

"Don't you think you should have asked that before you tagged along?" Erza answered with a small frown. "He went to slay a Vulcan, it's a big monster" Erza replied scaring Lucy a little.

"I want to go back to the guild she proclaims" Horologium says.

"Go ahead and be my guest, I say back." Erza replied as she began walking away.

"Aye." Happy agreed as he walked behind Erza. Horologium and Lucy stood there for a few seconds before chasing after Erza.

"MACAO, WHERE ARE YOU!?" Erza called out through the powerful snowstorm, standing near the cliff as she tried to see upward.

Erza and his companions had been walking in the blizzard trying to find Macao, but unfortunately they were having no success. But before they could go on any further up, a Vulcan came crashing in between them with a grin on its face, aiming for Erza. The dragon slayer quickly moved out of the way and created some distance between her and the Vulcan; the thing stared at Erza for a second before sniffing the air. A big perverted grin came to the monkey's face before running off.

"Hey, get back here!" Erza shouted to the retreating Vulcan, before realizing he was heading for Lucy. "Damn it" Erza whispered to herself as she watched the Vulcan lift up Horologium and continued running away.

"Don't just stand there, hurry up and save me…she yells furiously." Horologium said making the other two sweat drop at the lack of emotion in the clock's voice. As the figures in the snow disappeared Erza closed her eyes and released a sigh.

"That girl is going to be a pain, I just know it." Erza said to herself before turning to Happy, "Let's go, little buddy!"

"Aye Sir!"

With Lucy and Horologium In A Cave

"How did I get myself in to this mess, and why is this crazy monkey so excited all of a sudden." she asked tearfully. Horologium said while covering his face with his hands as the Vulcan was dancing around the two.

"Woman!" the Vulcan said as he pressed his face against the glass of the grandfather clock, freaking Lucy out even more as the monkeys drooling face.

Then at the worse possible second, Horologium then disappeared in a bright light. "Where did you go Horologium? Don't you disappear on me!" Lucy cried out still with the blanket wrapped around her.

"Sorry but my time is up. Take care." The clock's voice replied.

"GIVE ME AN EXTENSION, PLEASE!" Lucy wailed as the Vulcan made its way over to Lucy with a large perverted grin covering its face and hands out ready to "play" with the young blonde.

"Get Away from her you stupid perverted monkey." Erza said as she hit the Vulcan in the face with a scarlet flaming fist Erza then charges at the Vulcan then slips on the icy floor and crash threw the wall of the cave going down the side of the mountain

"Well there goes my rescue." Lucy sweat drop but at the same time worried for her scarlet haired companion

"Woman!" The Vulcan exclaimed charging at lucy

"I guess I got no choice **Open, Gate of the Golden Bull Taurus**!" Lucy said as she grab Taurus key and called him. Out of the magic seal, a giant bull carrying a large axe and wearing blue hot pants appeared with a loud MOO.

"Taurus is the strongest melee-based celestial spirit I've got a contract with; he'll be more than enough help." Lucy stated with confidence.

"Oh wow, Miss Lucy I almost forgot how sexy your body is. How about you come over here and give me a smoooch?" the perverted bull asked making Lucy face-palm.

"I forgot…he's a big pervert too."Lucy muttered

"My Woman!" The Vulcan said charging at Taurus

"HIS WOMAN! BE TALK FOR A MOONKEY!" Taurus yelled charging at the Vulcan

"He's fast!" Lucy commented as she saw the Vulcan dashed to Taurus ready to punch him. But before the Vulcan could punched Taurus, Erza appeared from nowhere and skicked Taurus in the face with a roar. "Erza!" Lucy exclaimed in shock, not for she's still alive but she attacked Taurus.

Taurus flew and slammed the wall before fell to the ground. "I was pretty useless, wasn't it?" Taurus said as his soul came out form his mouth.

"Weak!" Lucy commented.

"Hey Lucy…aren't there more monster now?" Erza casually asked while a question mark came out from the Vulcan's head.

"He's an ally, you dolt!" Lucy exclaimed at Erza."A **Celestial Spirit**!"

"That monkey?" Erza raised an eyebrow.

"No, the cow!" Lucy said again until she realized something. "But how were you saved?"

"Oh Happy came and saved me." Erza said

"Aye sir!" Happy said coming out of no where

"You can't handle transport but I guess Happy's no problem huh?" Lucy asked

"What are you talking about Happy isn't transport he's my friend." Erza said in a affenned tone

"R-Right...I'm sorry." Lucy apologized

"That's my woman!" The Vulcan said as it charged at Erza and brought his fist down over her head

"Listen up!" Erza said as she blocked the Vulcan with her right arm as it came down. "Everyone in Fairy Tail are my friends and my allies." The Vulcan spun its body and kick Erza away. Erza blocked it and slid. "Gramps,master,and Mira and even those annoying assholes Elfmam and Gray..." The Vulcan charged at her

"Happy and Lucy everyone at Fairy Tail are all my friends..." Lucy was shocked at that. A red scarlet red fire dragon slayer magic circle appeared below Erza."And that's why…."The Vulcan brought his fist to Erza who ducked and kicked the Vulcan in the stomach with a flaming leg "And that's why I'm gonna bring Macao back home!" Erza yelled sending the Vulcan flying into the ceiling the Vulcan landed and some of the icicles fell with the Vulcan picked them up and sent them flying at Erza she just smirked at that and made a funnel with her hands in front her mouth

"**Fire Dragon's Roar**!" Erza yelled as she sent out Scarlet flames to melt the icicles the roar hit the Vulcan and slammed him into the wall behind him nocking him out.

"You didn't." Happy said

"Weren't we gonna ask him where was?" Lucy asked as they stood in front of the Vulcan

"Oh…..yeah." Erza grinned and scratched her head at that."I forgot about that"

The Vulcan suddenly started to glow and change in its place was a human man, Lucy and Erza were shocked at that.

"What?" Erza asked in shock, recognized the man."MACAO?"

"Wait, that's him?" Lucy exclaimed in shock."Wasn't he a pervert monkey just a second ago.

"The Vulcan must have done a **Take Over**." Happy said.

"Take Over?"

"It's magic to occupy someone's body!" Happy explained."Vulcans are moster that live by stealing humans bodies and take over them!"

After a few minutes, they were able to treat most of Macao's wounds and were now waiting for him to wake up.

"He must have put up a good fight before the Vulcan finally got to him." Erza said before seeing Macao stir a little. "Hey, it looks like he's waking up!"

Macao opened his eyes and saw Erza and a blonde girl staring at him in concern. "Erza….."

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Erza joked as she leaned back a bit to give Macao some room.

"I'm really pathetic, I was able to defeat nineteen of those stupid brutes, before the twentieth caught me off guard." he said in disappointment. Lucy's eyes went wide as he said that. "I doubt I could face Romeo like this."

"What are you talking about?" Erza questioned as she gave Macao a smirk, "Defeating nineteen monsters is something to be proud of." She reached her hand out for Macao to grab.

'_He beat nineteen more of those things by himself!?_' Lucy thought to herself as Macao gave his own smirk and grabbed Erza hand.

"You always know how to cheer people up Erza" Macao commented.

"Come one, Romeo is waiting for you at home!" Kagura said, Macao nodded.

**Magnolia….**

The sun was beginning to set in the distance and a teary eyed and worried Romeo sat on a bench with his head looking down at the floor. He remembered how he was bullied and teased by other boys because his dad was a mage.

"Fairy Tail wizard are a joke Romeo"

"Everyone knows there a bunch of drunken cowards."

"When I get older, I'm going to be a knight."

He then remembered how he begged his father to take a mission so that the embarrassment and teasing would stop. He remembered Macao giving him a big smile before he happily picked a mission and left.

"Hey Romeo!" a voice called out catching Romeo's attention. When he looked up he saw the blonde girl, who he learned was a new member named Lucy walking next to Erza and an embarrassed Macao, Erza was using a shoulder to support him.

Romeo's eyes widened before he ran and tackled his father in a tight hug, "DAD!" He shouted as they fell to the ground, Macao wrapped his arms around his crying son, "I'm so glad you're back, I'm sorry dad!"

"No, I'm sorry for making you worry…and the next time those bullies pick on you ask them this; can your dad defeat nineteen monsters by himself, because mine can." Macao said, making Romeo give his dad a big grin, he turned his head to see the group walking towards the guild.

"ERZA, LUCY; THANKS FOR BRINGING MY DAD BACK TO ME!" Romeo shouted to the group.

"No problem kid." Erza responded as she raised his hand and waved, while Lucy turned a little and waved with smile on her faces.

___'J__anuary 10th _sunny 65 degree weather, then a _b__lizzard, then sunny once again' _Lucy thought as she walked with Erza to the guild.'_Fairy Tail might __b__e one crazy messed up guild…__b__ut it's fun, warm hearted and kind….I might just __b__e starting out as a mage thanks to Erza, __b__ut I already love this guild so much'_ Lucy finished her thought as she and Erza arrived in front of the guild.

* * *

**AND DONE WITH THE 7TH CHAPTER HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT I ALSO HAVE A QUESTION FOR ALL WHO JUST READ THE LATEST CHAPTER FAIRY TAIL DO YOU THINK THAT SLIVER IS GRAYS DAD OR SOMETHING AND DO YOU THINK THAT FROSH IS GOING TO DIE BECAUSE THATS WHAT I THINK BUT ANYWAY REVIEW FAV AND FOLLOW ULTIMATE PENGUIN OUT BITCHES ;p**


	8. Birth Of Hyoryu

**Erza Dragneel The Flame Dragon Slayer**

Chapter 8:Birth Of Hyoryu

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"**Attack/technique**"

* * *

_Magnolia Fairy Tail_ _January 10th X784 9:00 P.M_

"So who did you like the mission with Erza?" Mira asked Lucy as they were the only two in the guild that we care about every one else was just a few random people also Drake he was in there but he was doing paper work

"It was nice all up until we entered the blizzard and a perverted monkey tried to kidnap me other than that it was fun." Lucy sighed as she sip her strawberry shake Mira just giggled then the temperature suddenly drop and Lucy started to shiver it was nice in warm in the guild now it started to get cold

"Look's like Hyoryu is back." Mira said starting to shiver a little

"W-Who i-is H-Hyoryu?" Lucy question threw chattering teeth and shivering.

"I tell you after I get my husband down here." Mira said as she shiver a little the doors open to reveal a young woman with average height with a slim, curvaceous figure. She had short dark purple hair that was kept at chin length. she wore light black jacket with a white collar, jeans and a purple tank top that stop at her belly button on the left side of her belly button was a a small scar about the same size as her belly button she had brown shoes on and a mask it look's like ichigo's hollow mask after his last fight with Ulquiorra the one with 2 lines going down the side if you don't know which one I'm talking about.

"Is my brother here?" Hyoryu asked Mira and yes the same voice effects as when Ichigo uses it

"Yes he is and take off your mask Grays not here your scaring Lucy and turn off your magic it's freezing in here." Mira said to Hyoryu as she looked at Lucy as she was now shivering from fear and the cold.

"Sorry I can't turn of the cold I haven't figured that out yet." Hyoryu said as she took of her mask and set it on the bar when

"Why don't you just ask Erza?" Mira sighed

"I would but she's never here when I'm here." Hyoryu wined

"Then just come during the day." Mira said with a annoyed tone

"But Gray might see me just call my damn brother." Hyoryu said

"huh I'll go get him." Mira sighed as she left to go get Drake While Lucy sat there cold and confused her fear went away the moment Hyoryu took of her mask

"I'm sorry for making it so cold." Hyoryu apologize to Lucy

"It's ok I just wish I had my coat." Lucy sighed

"You can borrow mine I'm not bothered by the cold." Hyoryu said as she gave Lucy her jacket

"Thank you." Lucy thanked Hyoryu

"Your welcome. So your names Lucy right?" Hyoryu asked

"Yep that's my name what's yours?" Lucy asked

"Hyoryu." She said

"Is that really your name?" Lucy asked

"No it's not that's just a nickname." Hyoryu said with a giggle

"So what's your real name?" Lucy asked

"Not gonna tell you." Hyoryu said

"Why not?" Lucy pouted

"It's...a long complicated story." Hyoryu said

"Is that the same reason you where your mask?" Lucy asked

"Yea."

"Well whatever the reason is it's probably a good one can I at least know what magic you use?" Lucy asked

"That I can tell you." Hyoryu said with excitement

"Well what is it?" Lucy asked

"I actually practice 2 magics the first one I'm a master at the second one I'm a expert in." Hyoryu told Lucy

"Whats are they?" Lucy said curiously

"The first one is **maker magic**." Hyoryu said

"Ooow what kind?" Lucy asked

"**Ice Make**." Hyoryu said proudly

"Can you show me?" Lucy asked excitedly

"Sure thing." Hyoryu said as she held out her arms with her left stretched out and her right had its fist over her left's palm. A chilling sensation could be felt as a frigid mist formed around her hands. She removed her hands and in her palm was a thin ice sculpture of the Fairytail symbol. "See?."

"Cool so what's your second type of magic?" Lucy asked

"**Ice Dragon Slayer Magic**." Hyoryu said proudly as she froze her hand into light purple ice

"Wow your a dragon slayer just like Erza." Lucy said in a amazement

"Yep but she's better at then me though I've only been at for about four years now she hadn't pretty much her hole life." Hyoryu said with a shrug

"So that's why your nicked named the ice dragon." Lucy said as she connected the dots

"Yep." Ur said as she defrosted her hand

"So hows my favorite big sister doing." The girls heard some one say they look behind Lucy to see Drake walking up to them with his arm around Mira's waist

"I'm good i just want to come and see my baby brother and tell him I'm done with the S-Class he gave me." Hyoryu said as she walked up to give Drake a hug Drake let go of Mira and hugged her back

"She's your sister." Lucy said in amazement

"Yep she's my big sister." Drake said as he broke the hug with Hyoryu

"By how many years?" Lucy asked

"12." Drake said as he watched Lucy's jaw drop

"Master how old are you?" Lucy asked

"22." Drake stated

"So your 34 you don't even look like your past your twenties yet." Lucy said as she looked at Hyoryu

"That's another long complicated story that I don't feel like telling." Hyoryu sighed

"Hyoryu come up to the second floor there's a S-Class mission that I for you." Drake said as he jump over the bar and went up to the second floor

"Alright." Hyoryu said as she grab her mask jumped over the bar and went up to the second floor

"They seem like they love each other deeply." Lucy said as she watched Ur go up the stairs to the second floor

"They do Drake thought his entire family was dead up until a 4 years ago." Mira said as she sat next to Lucy

"What happen?" Lucy asked

"I'll start from the beginning Hyoryu was 12 years old when Dylan was born so by the time Drake was ten Hyoryu was 22 so she had aready moved out of there house Hyoryu got pregnat at 16 but she moved in with the guy that got her pregnant she married him but they got divorced from what she has told me she then went missing for about ten years until Drake found her 4 years ago they still haven't told me how she went missing or why it's connected to but they'll tell us when there ready." Mira said

"So what happen to her daughter?" Lucy asked

"She died." Mira said

"That's so sad." Lucy said feeling sorry for Hyoryu

_With Hyoryu and Drake on the second floor _

"So what's the S-Class job you need me to do?" Hyoryu asked

"Hehe this." Drake said as he handed The job

"Help escort military convoy to Iceberge." Hyoryu eyes widen when she saw Iceberge

"Yep your going home Ur." Drake said when Ur noticed it

"Really?" Ur questioned

"Yep it's also going to be a joint mission your doing this with Mermaid Heel and Lamia Scale." Drake told Ur

"Who's coming from Mermaid and Lamai?" Ur asked

"Mermaid Heel is sending there newest S-Class Kagura Mikazuchi and Lamia Scale is sending Jura Neekis there Wizard Saint." Drake told Ur

"I haven't been home for 4 Years it gonna be cool to see how much has changed." Ur said feeling nostalgic

"Yea when I saw it I picked it up just for you." Drake told his sister

"Did it remind you of when you saved me?" Ur asked

"Yea...It did." Drake said as he recalled how he saved his sister.

Flash Back Tiiiiiime Yea

Ruins Of Brago February 15th X780 2:00 Pm

"Finally I'm here." A 18 Year old Drake said he was wearing a a long, open dark blue coat, closed on his waist by a red sash has a skin tight black shirt underneath showing of his muscles for pants he was wearing black trousers tucked inside black boots he wore a white furry coat for protection against the cold weather with brown gloves his hair was at his straight black hair was now at chin length and if you looked at it right you could see some tints of purple in it

"At least its stop snowing." Drake said as he walked around the snow cover ruins if Bargo

"WERE THE HELL IS IT!" Drake screamed to the sky "Gray said it would be here I don't see it." Drake sighed as he continued searching for Deliora in a giant block of ice he turned around and saw that giant block of ice.

"H-How did I...miss that." Drake sighed as his right eye twitched in a annoyance becaues the block of giant ice was literally only like 30 feet away from him. "Whatever I found it." Drake said as he walked towards

"It's time to revive you Ur." Drake said as he walked up to the giant block of ice and touched it.

"I never thought I would see you here brat." Drake heard some one say from behind him he recognized this voice it was...Cliffhanger bitches ;)

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER BITCHES YOU ALL ARE PROBABLY LIKE DAMN YOU PEEEEEEEENGUINNNNNNN BUT MOST OF YOU PROBABLY DONT CARE BUT ANY WAY AND IF YOU ARE STILL WONDERING WHO THE HELL HYORYU IS IM GOING TO TELL YOU THIS MOTHER FUCKER HAVENT YOU BEEN PAYING ATTENTION ITS UR DUMB ASS BUT THATS ONLY FOR THE PEOPLE WHO WONT GET IT EVEN AFTER I JUST TOLD YOU SO YAY REVIEW FAV AND FOLLOW ULTIMATE PENGUIN OUT FOTHER MUCKERS LATER (*^*) That's suppose to be a penguin sad face :(**


	9. Birth Hyoryu Part 2

**Erza Dragneel The Flame Dragon Slayer**

Chapter 9:Birth Of Hyoryu Part 2

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"**Attack/technique**"

**YOU HAVENT ALREADY NOTICED OR COMMENTED ON MY GRAMAR IT ISN'T SO GOOD SO STOP TELLING ME TO FIX ITS NOT GOING TO CHANGE**

* * *

"I never thought I would see you here brat." Drake heard some one say from behind him.

"What the hell are you doing here." Drake said over his shoulder

"Just here to pay my respect to the dead." The man said

"That's bullshit I know you would not come here without a real reason Draven." Drake told Draven as he turnd around to look at the Wizard Saint Draven was a slim man of average height and had black spiky hair he was wearing a long black coat that reach right before his ankles with the Heart Pirate's jolly roger along the hem and on the left sleeve he had on black boots Drake couldn't see his pants but he had on Dark blue jeans.

"Hehe I guess you caught me I'm here to eat Ur's ice and gain her great magical power." Draven said with a chuckle

"So a Demon Slayer can eat there elements just like a God and Dragon Slayer." Drake said with a scowl

"Your right we can and what's with the scowl? Oh I know your mad at me for killing that brown haired girl a couple of months ago what was her name again?" Draven taunted/asked Drake he knew full well the name of the girl he just wanted to piss Drake

"Her name is Cana Clive." Drake said as his anger started to boil to the surface as he glared at the Wizard Saint.

"Oh yea that was her name hehe now if you excuse me I'm going to eat U-." Draven was cut of by him getting blasted by a ball of fire sending him in to the a ruin bulidng behind him

"I'M NOT LETTING YOU ANY WHERE NEAR HER!" Drake yelled as he ready his next attack

"So these are the Infamous blue flames of the Phoenix of Fairy Tail." Draven said as he got up from the ruble he and looked at his right hand that was on fire with blue flames and then snuff out the flames on his hand

"You should pay attention to your opponent **Fire Commandment** **Fire Emperor****!**" Drake said as he appear in front of Draven with a blue fire ball the size of a basket ball in his right hand and drove it into his chest the fire ball bursts and sent Draven flying back 30 feet.

"Your not getting near her." Drake declared as he took of the furry white coat and brown gloves and then jumped in the air towards Draven and form a giant fire ball(if you can't picture it think of aces flame emperor).

"Damn it." Draven said getting up he then notched a blue light in the sky his eyes went wide when he saw the giant fire ball. "He's not gonna let me catch my breath." Draven said as he got serious

**"Ice Demons Shriek!**" Draven Shrieked as he released a torrent dark purple ice from his mouth towards Drake

"**Fire Commandment Grand Fire Emperor!**" Drake yelled as he threw the giant blue fire ball at Dravens Shriek the giant fire ball completely rip threw the shriek like it was nothing

"Shit." Was all Dravens aid as he jump forward to doge the giant fire ball when the fire ball hit the ground it made a giant explosion sending debris every where in every direction Draven made a ice dome to block the force and debris of the explosion Drake just burnt anything that got close to him Drake grew his Phoenix wings to stay in the air after the debris died down Drake noticed Draven heading for Ur.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU YOU WERENT GETTING ANY WHERE NEAR HER **FIRE COMMANDMENT PHOENIX FEATHER BARRAGE!**" Drake,yelled to Draven as he brought his wings down in a x shape motion sending about 30 flaming feathers at Draven

"DONT UNDER ESTIMATE ME** ICE DEMONS ICE SHARDS**!" Draven yelled as he sent 30 ice shards from his arms at Drakes feathers when the shards met the feathers they exploded blocking Dravens view of Drake

"So demon slayers don't get enhanced sense like dragon slayers that's good for me but bad for you **Fire Commandment Fire Empress!**" Draven said as he appeared behind Draven and sent him flying with a contiues stream of blue flames when Draven finally stopped he hit more ruble and kick up a lot of dust 39.5 feet away(got to be exact ;})

"**Ice Demons Lance**." Draven said as he bursted from the ruble in front of Drake and stab left his shoulder with his left fore arms transformed into a lance Drake creed out in pain as his blood ran down the Dravens lance/arm.

"How?I sent you flying." Drake question as he cried out in more pain as Draven drove the lance deeper in his shoulder further expanding the hole in his left shoulder blood drip down his left arm and down Dravens while he was sends a trickle of flame down his right leg

"The one you sent flying was a Clone from one of my favorite technique called **Ice Demons Clone**." Draven said as he now had his entire fore arm threw Drakes shoulder

"So thats how you hid your self in the ruble the moment the the last explosion went off." Drake said scowling at Draven as they were in each others face

"Your smarter than the Magic Council gives you credit for but i have a question for you if you did some how kill me what would you tell the council when they found my body here?" Draven asked with a wicked smirk

"The council wouldn't find a body because I'm gonna burn you to ashes." Drake declared

"Hehe bold words brat." Draven snicker as he twisted his right arm in Drakes shoulder and enjoyed the screams of pain Drake was screaming out in agony His head fell to look at the ground and breath heavily when Draven stop twisting his arm in his shoulder.

"Hehe." Drake Chuckled as he look at the ground

"What's so funny brat." Draven snarled.

"Nothing...It's just you fell right for my trap." Drake said as he looked up and grab Dravens right bicep and grab Dravens left fore arm as a spinning circle of fire came around them

"When did you-" Drave started

"The hole time we were talking." Drake stated with a shit eating grin on his face as he cut off Draven the response from Draven Drake received was Growl

"You haven't won yet brat." Draven growled out

"**Fire Commandment**."

"**Ice Demons**."

"**FIRE PILLAR!**"

"**SHRIEK!**" They said in unison but right before Draven let out the brearh attack Drake head butted him sending his head back sending the shriek into the air while a pillar of Fire exploded from the ground sending blue fire into the sky engulfing the Shriek.

The pillar of fire melt most of the snow on the ruins and melted the ice lance in Drakes left shoulder the two were breathing heavily Drake was on one knee holding his shoulder with a hole in it he was on his left knee Draven was on his back with in worst condition his long black coat was burned away his boots were completely gone his jeans where burnt into shorts and the right half of his body was burnt up to his neck while he was missing his right fore arm.

"How?" Draven asked weakly

"How what?" Drake asked threw his panting

"How were you not affected by the flames?" Draven asked while siting up weakly and breathing heavily

"I'm immune to all forms of fire." Drake said as while standing up still holding his shoulder

"Hehe." Draven chuckled

"What's so funny?" Drake asked

"Your the second person to burn me." Draven said threw his panting

"Who was the first?" Drake asked

"It the dragon slayer form your gull her scarlet flames burn me normally any thing that magic that touches me I freeze it but I could freeze her flames or yours." Draven said while he looked at Drake "You gonna finish me off?"

"I am." Drake said as he glared at Draven

"Then what are you waiting for?" Draven asked as he glared back at Drake

"Nothing **Fire Commandment Phoenix Screech**!" Drake said as he breath in and then released a torrent of blue flames from his mouth

"**Teleport**." Was all Draven said he then vanished in a purple light he teleported back to Fiore but Drake didn't know that he thought he killed Draven

"Huh now I can rive Ur then i have to deal with." Drake said as he walked towards Ur/Deliore in pain blood dripping down his left arm

"Maybe i should close this but how?" Drake asked him self as he walked up to Deliore "Whatever I'll have Ur fix it I'm pretty sure she nose **Healing Magic**." Drake said as he walked up and stood on front of Ur/Deliora.

"No what was it that old man Genryūsai say oh ya." Drake said as he remembered what the old mans words were

_Flash Back In Flash Back What A Twist ;) 10 Days Before The Events At Barago_

"So old man Genryūsai you said you new a away to undo **Iced Shell**?" Drake asked the old man. Genryūsai is a old man with brown eyes,a very long white beard, and long eyebrows. a pair of long, perpendicular scars above his right eye he wears a black kimono with white underneath he has on black Hakama pants with sandals he drapes a white haori over his back instead of actually wearing it. They were in a monastery on sacred mount zonia Drake was following The master of the monastery Genryūsai he was the one who taught Drake the **Fire Commandments** but that's for another time They were walking in to a old temple.

"Yes I do and you should address your master more formally." Genryūsai said not really caring

"Oh come on I've called you old man Genryūsai since the day I've met and now you say you don't like?" Drake asked with clear sarcasm in his voice

"Hehe I don't care I just wanted to hear your reaction." Genryūsai chuckled Drake smirked at his laugh

"So were are we going?" Drake asked as they walked in front of a big stone door

"Drake you can't fool me I know you've been here before do you really think me that naive?" Genryūsai asked as he looked at Drake with a questionable gaze and a smirk

"No your to smart for that but you never called me out on so I thought you didn't know that's all." Drake shrugged

"The reason I didn't call you out its because your different from the other brats that I train something drives you other than to be the best or revenge it happen when you left last year what is it?" Genryūsai asked turning to face Drake

"What drives me a well it's so I can protect my family that i found in Fairy Tail when I joined them I've found people to love and a need to protect them came so that's what drives me now." Drake said as he told his master what drives him

"Good you have found something to protect you are not motivated by revenge or to be the best." Genryūsai stated

"But to protect the ones you love you need to be the best and get strong is that what you were going to say?" Drake asked with a soft smile

"Yes some thing on the lines of that now I can teach you the last **Forbidden Fire Commandment **that I will ever let you know." Genryūsai threaten

"Yea yea don't learn anymore after this one or I will beat you to death I get old man and plus I don't want to learn anymore." Drake said as he looked at his master

"Do you truly mean that brat?" Genryūsai asked.

"Yes I do now I don't mean to rush you but I like to know how save my sister from her Icy prison." Drake asked

"Then let's get started." Genryūsai said as the door behind him open he turn around and walked into the room the room was a relatively small room there was only walls the one in the back and the two on the side the side walls were all shelves with Scrolls in them to the back of the room was a podium holding up a giant scroll Drake walked in to the room the giant door behind him closed the light in the room when out when Drake walked in the old master lit up the room bye lighting some 2 candles by the scroll

"Before we start how many Forbidden Fire Commandments do you know already?" Genryūsai asked as he turned to face Drake

"4." Was all Drake said

"Ok then let's begin." Genryūsai said as he turned and unraveled the giant scroll after a good hour Drake had learn his final **Forbidden Fire Commandment**.

"I get the bases of the spell but how am I spouse to bring back my sister with this?" Drake asked

"For you to bring her back and not break the seal you must pull out her soul." Genryūsai said

"How do I do that?" Drake question

"to pull out her soul you must-

Back To The Original Flashback

"To pull out her so I must draw a circle of blood around one of my hands and activate the spell." Drake said as he remembered what to do Drake lifted his left arm up and placed his bloody left hand on the ice he then drew a circle of blood around his left hand

"Ok that should do it **Forbidden Fire Commandment Flame's New Genesis**." Drake said as he started the spell where he drew the crucible of blood blue flames became that circle and sent a tecno like pattern across the giant bolder of ice then Drakes had started to go inside the ice he then felt some thing grip his hand so he pulled out and (painfully) threw it over his left shoulder he looked at it was a small flame no bigger than a soccer ball but then it started to form into a person it was a women Drake instantly recognized the person.

The women was a woman of average height with a slim, curvaceous figure. She had short dark purple hair that was kept at chin length. She wore a tan jacket with a black collar, jeans and a red tank top stopped at her belly button her right pant leg was gone but it stop at her right knee when she was done forming from the fire she fell to her knees panting heavily.

"What happen?" Women asked she then felt pain in her left shoulder and grab it as she watched blood drip down her left arm

"Sorry that's my fault any damage to my body you would get." The women heard Drake said she looked up at him he was siting against the a giant block of ice

"Who the hell are you?" The women question

"Ur that's hurts I can't believe you don't recognize your favorite baby brother." Drake said then it hit Ur it was her little brother

"D-Drake y-your a-alive?" Ur question as her eyes started to mist over

"Yea I am how would I be sitting here if I wasn't." When Drake said that Ur bursted out in tears and ran to give Drake a big bear hug

"I...thought...lost...you." Ur said threw her sobs as she hugged Drake

"I know I thought I lost you to." Drake said as he hugged her back one Drake did that they both winced from there destroyed left shoulders

"Before we continue the reunion would you be so kind and fix are shoulders." Drake said

"Yea that's sounds like a great idea." Ur said as she took off her jacket and broke the hug with Drake. "I don't remember getting a hole in my shoulder if any thing my right leg should be gone." Ur said as she looked at the gaping hole in her shoulder like it was nothing then looked at her right leg and remember Deliora basting it off she then started to use her healing magic

"That's my fault before I revived you I fought Draven and he left me with this wonderful gift." Drake said pointing to the hole in his left shoulder

"Draven did that were the hell is he? I ow him some pain for what he did to me and Ultear." Ur asked then she wanted to beat the living hell out of him for just abandoning her and there daughter

"He's in ashes some were over there." Drakes said pointing over to where he and Draven fought

"You killed him and you didn't let me get a chance to beat him up a little?" Ur asked a little pissed at her brother.

"You couldn't have beat him." Drake said pissing Ur off more

"Why do you think I couldn't beat him." Ur said as she finish fixing her shoulder

"Because he was the **Ice Demon Slayer** he would have just ate your Ice." Drake said hoping to save him self from his sisters wrath

"I see your point but still we wouldn't know unless I tried." Ur said moving on to Drakes shoulder

"I know how to get you on the same terms with Draven." Drake said which peaked Ur Curiosity

"What do you mean by put me on the same terms with Draven?" Ur asked

"On the last S-Class quest I took for my guild i got a Dragon Lacrima as a reward." Drake said to Ur

"You got a Dragon Lacrima What kind?" Ur asked

"Ice Dragon Lacrima I was gonna give it to Gray but he's the **Ice God Slayer**." Drake said

"Wait you know Gray and he's the **Ice God Slayer**?" Ur asked very surprised and interrupted Drake

"Yay i do were in the same guild anyway I couldn't find any one how wanted it so I kept it and was going to give it to you since I figured you wanted to beat Draven." Drake said "Do you want it?" Drake asked while looking into Ur's eyes

"Well I got to keep up with my students know don't I." Ur said with a smirk as she finished up on Drakes shoulder Drake stood up and smirked while testing his new shoulder out by swing it around

"I'm guessing Grays the one who told you were I was." Ur said also standing up

"Yep." Drake said

"So what kind of magic do you use Drake?" Ur asked curious to what kind of magic her little brother uses

"**Fire Commandment**." Drake said with pride

"Wow I never thought you would use something a sacred as that I all was thought you would use some form of **Ice magic**."

"The only reason I know that form of magic is because there grand master found me wandering in the snow one day he brought me to there monastery and I stayed to learn magic form them." Drake told his sister

"Why did there master find you wandering in the snow?" Ur asked

"Because of him." Drake said jerking his thumb to Deliora. "Deliora destroyed the city we were living in he killed mom and dad and I wanted revenge on the demon but when I heard Deliora had been defeated I left the monastery and Join Fairy Tail that was a year ago my revenge was replaced by wanting to protect my family that fairy tail had become so I stop wanting revenge and when gray told me you seal Deliora I went back to the monastery to see if there was away to get you back with out unsealing him." Drake finished his story

"Deliora Killed mom and dad?" Ur asked and which Drake nodded

"Why don't we kill that thing?" Ur asked Drake as he started to leave

"Theres no point He already sealed in unmelting ice so I don't care let's go home." Drake said

"Home were?" Ur asked

"To Fairy Tail of corse well after we get you some new close." Drake said with a smirk as he turn around to face Ur.

"Alright let's go." Ur said as her angered disappeared and walked up next

"Ur did you adopt Gray?" Drake asked as they walked

"Yea I did Drake when we get to Fairy Tail can you not tell Gray that I'm alive?" Ur asked sheepishly

"Sure I won't tell him I don't know why you don't want to tell him but I'm sure you have your reasons." Drake said answering her question

"Thank you." Ur thanked her brother

"Your welcome."

_And Back To The Present_

"What a day that was." Drake sighed

"Yea I know but still that ride home was awful." Ur said

"For you maybe It was pretty enjoyable for me." Drake snickered

"Yea you weren't the one die the whole ride home." Ur retorted. "You knew I was going to be like that didn't you?" Ur asked

"I have no idea what your talking about." Drake lied he knew full well that she was going to be like that.

* * *

**AND DONE WITH THE 9TH CHAPTER AND DONT WORRY THE NEXT THING I UPDATE WILL BE A DIFFERENT STORY I WAS JUST ON A IDEA RIDE FOR THIS STORY AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST BACK STORY IT WILL BE HOW CANA DIED SO YAY REIVEW FAV AND FOLLOW ULTIMATE PENGUIN OUT FOTHER MUCKERS**


	10. Cana's 'Death'

**Erza Dragneel The Flame Dragon Slayer**

Chapter 10: Cana's 'Death'

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"**Attack/technique**"

**YOU HAVENT ALREADY NOTICED OR COMMENTED ON MY GRAMAR IT ISN'T SO GOOD SO STOP TELLING ME TO FIX ITS NOT GOING TO CHANGE**

* * *

_Magnolia __1/20/X784 11:00 AM_

Lucy was walking to the guild to start her day off last Her and Erza just got back from her first official mission she didn't get the reward but she got the golden gate key of the Maiden Virgo so she was still happy but yesterday on there way back she couldn't help but notice that Erza looked kinda down from her usual up beat tomboy attitude when she asked Erza said she would tell her today so whatever (sorry for you guys who wanted to see this part I just hate Lucy firsts mission I just hate it so I'm skipping over it again sorry please don't hate me)

"I wonder what had Erza down yesterday?" Lucy asked her self

"Lucy!" Lucy heard two people call to her from behind her that she now new very well Lucy turned around and saw Erza and happy running/flying at her to catch up with

"Well speak of the devil and she shall appear what's up guys?" Lucy asked as the duo walked/flew up to her

"Not much we were just going to the guild and we saw you on are way there." Erza said as she put her arms behind her head

"Oh ok let's go." Lucy said as she turn around headed to the guild with Erza and happy in co

"So Erza can I ask you some thing?" Lucy asked the red head walking next to her

"Sure what's up?" Erza said

"Well I was wondering why you were depressed yesterday when we completed the job?" Lucy asked

"Oh that yay I did say I would tell you so it's was the anniversary of one of my friends death yesterday." Erza said as Lucy heard her voice sadden

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to..." Lucy trailed off not knowing what to say

"It's ok you didn't know I'm not going on any missions today I'm going to visit her grave today." Erza said the rest of the way to the guild was quiet

_Fairy Tail_

"I'm Back!" Erza yelled as she kicked open the guild hall doors while Lucy and happy just sighed

"Goddamn it Erza how many times do I have to tell you not to kick open the door!" Drak comicly yelled at Erza as he shook her by the collar of her one sleeved jacket

"I'm sorry master." Erza said threw Drake shaking her he then picked her up and threw her across the guild hall she then hit Elfman in the back who spilled Grays drink all over him then Gray got up and backed into Loke who ahh fuck it you all see where this going right it just turned into one of Fairy Tails famous brawls

"STOP FIGHTING DAMN IT!" Drake yelled at his guild with a death glare.

"Yes master." The guild meekly said as they stopped fighting

"You know your the one who started it right?" Mira asked her husband from over the bar

"Yea I know." Drake said as he sat down at the bar. "I just wish Natsu would get back so he could do that shit for me." Drake said as he put his head down on the bar

"You know he usually starts it with Gray right?" Mira asked

"Yea I know but most of the time he stopes it." Drake said as he looked up at his wife and smiled at her.

"Don't worry Natsu called and said he'd be back tomorrow since the trains are out." Mira said after she gave him a quick peck on the lips and Drake sighed a sigh of relive

"Morning Master,morning Mira." Lucy greeted as she walked up to the bar

"Morning Lucy." The couple said as the watch her sit down next to Drake

"So who is this Natsu guy you two were talking about?" Lucy asked

"Natsu is one of are guilds top mages." Mira said

"He is?" Lucy asked surprised

"Yep he is one of the six S-Class mages and is in the running for the ace of fairy tail." Drake said

"What's a S-Class Mage?" Lucy asked

"I got this one babe." Mira said

"Ok." Drake sighed

"An S-Class mage is mage who has passed the S-class mage promotional trial held every year in Fairy Tail. Their are different way's of attaining the title in other guilds but that is how we in Fairy Tail achieve the rank. S-rank mages are powerful mages recognized for their amazing strength, heart, and intelligence and are able to take on S-class missions, missions those missions usually pay over 1 million Jewel but if you make one mistake can end up dead." Mira explained

"W-Wow." Was all Lucy could say

"Yep There amazing there all powerful to." Mira said

"Who are the six?" Lucy asked

"Well if I tell you that then I might as well go in order and tell you who the top 10 in Fairy Tail are." Drake said which he recvied a very enthusiastic nod from Lucy who was eager to learn

"Ok with out counting the masters which is me and gramps it would go like this. Our strongest which as the title ace would be a man named Gildarts you haven't met hi yet because he's been gone for five years, second would be Hyoryu you have met her, third would be Laxus he's gramps grandson he pops in every once in a while you'll know who he is when he starts to talk, fourth would be Mystogan I doubt you will ever meet him."

"Why not?" Lucy asked

"Because he always puts every one to sleep when he's here." Drake answered

"Oh ok please continue." Lucy said satisfied with the answers

"Alright the fifth one is Natsu he's the guy we were talking about earlier when he's here almost every one is scared of him the sixth one is Gray you've met him right?" Drake asked

"Yea I've met him he seems like a nice guy but he has a weird stripping habit though." Lucy said

"it long story that we don't have time for so I shall continue with the top ten that ok?" Drake asked

"That's fine continue please." Lucy said

"In seventh is Erza, in eighth is Mira, ninth is Elfman, and last but not least coming in tenth place is are resident playboy Loke." Drake said

"Ok thank you master I'm going to see what Levy's up to." Lucy thank Drake as she got up

"No problem." Drake said as Lucy walked away and he turned to Mira

"Why didn't you tell her about thunder legion?" Mira asked

"I didn't tell her because there here every other five months so what the hell was the point of me telling her?" Drake explained

"Your right." Mira sighed then she noticed Erza walking up to the them

"Ready to go Mira?" Erza asked as she walked up

"Yep just give me a sec...ok I'm ready." Miras aid as she gave Drake a mug of beer

"Let's go." Erza said as she watched Mira go around to the bar when Mira was next to Erza they headed for the door

"Say hi for me you two." Drake said as he took a giant swig of his beer

"We will." The salamander and demon said as they walked out the door

"Were are they going?" Lucy asked Levy

"To see a grave of our friend Cana she died 4 years ago." Levy said

"So that's who Erza was talking about but why is Mira goings with her?" Lucy asked

"Because Mira and Erza there when Cana was killed." Levy said and Lucy's eyes widen

_100 miles from Magnolia Fiore country side 4 Years ago 2:00 PM_

"So how far are we from magnolia." A 15 year old Erza asked her friends Erza was wearing a black closed black vest with gold trimmings with a black waist coat with the same gold triming under said waist coat are white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on her left wrist, black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf she received from her adoptive father she had her hair up in a pony tail by a small black ribbon

"A good 100 miles or so." A 14 year old Cana said she was wearing a beige worker's jumpsuit with the top half open and tied around her waist to reveal her a black tube top with a white stripe down the middle and her bare midriff she also had on brown gloves and brown boots knee length with the pant legs of her jumpsuit tucked into the boots

"Is so far away." A 15 year old Mira wined Mira was wearing a dark, skimpy sleeveless shirt adorned under a black leather jacket with some light curved motifs on the chest, a pair of leather shorts held up by a studded belt with a demonic-looking buckle and thigh-high boots with stiletto heels, each bearing a skull adorned by a flower on their upper front parts. She also sported a bracelet shaped like a demonic arm around her right wrist, a ring on the same hand's middle finger, and dark nail polish. She didn't have her front ponytail, instead letting a large strand cover her forehead freely, and had most of her hair tied in a high, larger ponytail on the back of her head by a massive dark ribbon.

"Oh stop wining you dumbass demon!" Erza taunted

"Shut the hell up lizard breath your the only one happy about this!" Mira yelled at Erza after a many more no need to mention insults they were in a small dust cloud beating the shit out of each other

"I wonder if they ever change?" Cana asked her self as she watched her best friends beat the hell out of each other then a giant explosion happen behind them Erza and Mira stopped fighting to look at the giant mushroom cloud then they felt the force it sent all 3 girls into the air Mirajane transformed into satan soul and grabbed Cana and Erza so the would go any further

"Mirajane go towards it." Cana order

"What why?!" Mira shouted

"We have to see if anyones ok." Cana said

"Fine let's go." Mira said as she flew towards the ground and dropped Erza and Cana back on the ground the ran for about 30 feet Erza was in front of them she then jumped back as a explosion of water appeared in front of the three girls

"Water the hell?" Erza questioned then as Cana stop right next to Erza she was impaled by ice there the left side of her stomach and Erza and Mirajane's Eyes widen

"CANA!" Mirajane and Erza yelled as Cana destroyed the Ice in her stomach with her **Crash Magic** and fall back as she coughed up blood she fell back and Mira caught

"You can't not go any further beyond this point is official Magic council business any one trying to go beyond this point will be dealt with deadly force." The girls heard a male voice say Erza turned and saw two men wearing a white knee-length trench coat that had a quilted design which stopped just below his waist (where the coat then had a plain design), along with two black pockets slightly above the chest on either side. Under the coat he wore a mauve-colored shirt with white pants and black shoes the man to Erza was in his early 20s right had scarlet hair like her and brown eyes like hers to but it was messy his eyes were wide and looking at her the one to Erza's left had black spiky hair and black cold eyes and in his 30's

"E-Erza." The red headed guy said

"How do you know my name?" Erza asked with a scowl the red headed guys eyes widen even more

"Y-You d-don't remember me it's me Hyo." The guy name Hyo pleaded

"Hyo where have I heard that name before?" Erza trying to remember

"Please remember it's me your-"

"Enough I**ce Demon's Rage**!" the black haired man yelled as he swiped his right hand sending a giant wave of ice at Erza and the other two as he cut Hyo off

'_Not enough time to dodge!_' Erza thought as she crossed her arms over her self in a x shape waitng for the attack but it never came Erza open her eyes to see thrice was gone she then heard Cana speak

"Is...that...all...you got!" Cana taunted threw her panting as blood drip out both corners of her mouth as she put her right arm down then Erza understood what happen to the ice she destroyed it with her **Crash Magic**

"Damn it Draven!" Hyo yelled at the man next to him who just completely ignored him

"Disassembly magic mh I haven't seen it that fast in a long time." The man know as Draven said

"You the red head you said your name was Hyo right who the hell are you and how do you know my name?!" Erza questioned Hyo

"My name is Hyo Scarlet and I'm your big brother." Hyo said and Erza eyes grew wide as a repressed memory came to her mind of her playing with her big brother then the village was attack and he promised he would find her she gritted her teeth then her fist tightened in rage she then jumped at Hyo but instead of her hugging him like he thought she would she decked him right in the face with a scarlet flaming hand he fell back and skidded across the ground when he stopped he brought his left hand to his left check

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" Erza yelled at her brother as tears polled in her eyes. "YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD COME AND FIND ME WHEN IT WAS OVER AND YOU DIDNT INSTEAD IGNEEL FOUND ME AND TOOK ME IN!" Erza shouted at him as tears freely fell from her face

"Im sorry Erza I was taken in also by..." Hyo trailed off as he looked away from Erza and stared at the ground

"Hyo deal with your sister I handle these two." Draven cut in as he started to walked towards Cana and Mirajane

"Wait Draven!" Hyo yelled

"**Ice Demon's Saber**." Draven said as he summoned a saber of ice from his left hand

"I WONT LET YOU TOUCH THEM **FIRE DRAGON'S TALON!**" Erza yelled as she kicked Draven on the right side of his face with a flaming foot sending him to tumbling to his left

'She's a Dragon Slayer to' Hyo thought with wide eyes as he watched his sister kick Draven in the face

"You got some power there girl it not all that often I get burned but that will be the only time you will burn me!" Draven threaten as he got up

"Bring it on you bastard!" Erza hollered

"You asked for it kid **Ice Demon's**-"

"**Water Dragon's Roar!**" Hyo cut Draven of as he hit Draven with a torrent of water

"Hyo your a Dragon slayer to." Erza exclaimed

"Erza go while I'll stall Draven your friend doesn't haven much time left." Hyo said as he jumped I front of his sister

"But Hyo."

"GO IF YOU STAY HERE YOUR FRIEND WILL DIE!" Hyo yelled at her

"He's right Erza if we stay here Cana will die!" Mira yelled at her rival

"Tsk fine but when your done come to fairy tail and were having a long ass talk you got that!" Erza yelled as she turned around and ran towards Cana and Mira

"Yea I will." Hyo said over his shoulder

"Cana!" Erza yelled as she saw her friend glowed gold a piece of her started to come of

"Looks like this the end of the road for me." Cana said sadly

"No it's not!" Mira and Erza yelled as Erza slid to Cana's side

"Guys tell Gray I'm sorry I couldn't make it to our date and tell him I loved him also if my dad comes back tell him i love him to." Cana said as she closed her eyes stilled had a sad smile on her face as she completely disappeared

"NO CANA!" Erza yelled as her tears flowed freely down her face as Mira sob muttering no

_Present Time Magnolia Grave Yard_

Erza and Mira stood in front of a grave on the grave it read

CANA CLIVE

A BELOVED FRIEND,DAUGHTER AND GIRLFRIEND MAY YOUR SOUL REST IN PEACE YOU ALWAYS MADE THE PEOPLE AROUND YOU SMILE 

JANUARY 10TH X766-JANUARY 20TH X780

"Erza how do you do it?" Mira aksed

"Do what Mira?" Erza asked

"How do you keep on fighting?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean how do you keep standing tall even thought you lost so much what keeps you going?" Mira asked

"Oh that what keeps me going huh well that's a tough one." Erza sighed "What keeps me going is the fact that if I stop fighting I might loses more people I care about and I don't think the people I lost would like the person I would become if I stopes fighting like they wouldn't recognize me under the person that I have become." Erza explained

"You keep fighting so you don't disappoint the people you lost." Mira said

"Yep...Mira I know you have almost given up if it wasn't for Master you would have given up right after Cana died he has kept you going this hole time so for Cana's sake, for Lissana's sake, for Elfman's sake, for Drake's sake, and most of all the for sake of the baby you are carrying you can't give up!" Erza shouted

"How do you..."

"Know well I can smell it on you you smell like your self but at the same time you don't and Lucy talks in her sleep." Erza said with a genuine smile Mira had tears in her eyes

"Thanks for that lizard breath." Mira said as he wiped her tears away

"Your welcome granny." Erza said with a toothy grin as they gave there good byes and head for the exit

"Oh Erza I was wondering hows your brother doing Erza?" Mira asked

"I don't know last time I talked to him was a year ago." Erza shrugged

* * *

**AND DONE WITH THE 10TH CHAPTER HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT I HOPED I SURPRISED YOU WITH ERZA HAVING A BIG BROTHER BUT I SADLY CANT TAKE CREDIT FOR THAT ONE HYO SCARLET WAS MADE BY NO NAME ANIME FAN SO YA ANY WAY REVIEW FAV AND FOLLOW AND MAKE SURE TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES IF YOU HAVENT ALREADY THE ULTIMATE PENGUIN SINGING OFF SYŌNARA ;)(:**


End file.
